


My Only Desire Is To Kick Your Ass

by TastySins_tm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Multi, but only by being medieval and using magic, characters/relationships to be added as they appear, modern oc is from an alternate version of earth that is sorta similar to thedas, rating to be changed later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastySins_tm/pseuds/TastySins_tm
Summary: Modern Girl in Thedas fic with a twist. Modern Earth is not ours. Modern life, to Wysira, is in the country of Nikita- a medieval, magical country that's only similar to Thedas in that regard. She is a Succubus- a corporeal race of Demon- just trying to live her life as a retired war hero and current tailor to the Queen of Ylora. A wayward transportation portal flung her through to a world she does not recognize, and lands a mysterious Mark on her hand- one that seems to be the key to closing this hole in the sky.Some people of this land scream at her, calling her a Desire Demon and try to have her killed. Others worship the ground she walks on, calling her the Herald of Andraste. Many call her "oxman" and Qunari, even though she has no idea what the fuck any of that is.She's already fought one war, and is now forced to lead these people through another. The one thing she knows about this whole situation?She's too damn old for this.Updates will be on Saturdays, but will be inconsistent as my mental health/energy makes it hard to write. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally started up a MGIT fic! I saw a concept that said "magical mgit ocs reacting to Thedas' way of magic", and as a friend and I have our own magical universe... here we are. If you have any questions about Wysira/her world/the fic, ask me over at http://itsthesinbin.tumblr.com/! If they're not spoilery, I'll answer them!

Cassandra paced in front of the cell, watching with sharp eyes as Solas examined the mark on that… creature’s hand. It didn’t disappear when anyone- Templar or Mage- tried to dispel it. It didn’t react to any demon-banishing magic, but this thing is, no doubt, a demon. Odd as it looks, Cassandra recognizes a desire demon when she sees one. She can feel its’ magic- wild and enthralling.

She continued to glare, even as Solas was ordered to help fight off the demons falling from the Breach. Even as the beast woke up, staring at her with glowing gold eyes that sat in a sea of black. The creature opened its’ mouth to speak, fangs glinting in the torch light. Instead, it growled lowly as the Mark flared to life. It looked down at its’ hands, eyes widening at the sight of the Mark.

“Tell me why we shouldn’t kill you, now,” Cassandra hissed as Leliana stepped into the room. The cell door opened, and Templars pointing their holy swords at the beast.

“The Conclave is in ruins, Demon, and you are the only creature to survive. What have you done to it?” Confusion flashed in those shining eyes, elf-like ears flicking backwards cautiously. Its’ eyes hardened, glaring at the Seeker.

“I have done nothing, human,” it- she?- said, voice dripping with as much malice as Cassandra’s. “I was simply on the road to Ylora, in the desert, when I woke up in this cell. What have you done to me, is the better question?” Cassandra scowled at the accusation. The demon continued.

“What? You wanted a succubus slave to sell off to the highest bidder? Do you expect me to-” “QUIET,” Cassandra snapped. The demon hushed, but only out of fury. She bared her fangs, teeth too sharp to be anything but a monstrosity.

“The Divine is dead, you are the only… living creature to escape the Conclave. You will tell me what happened, or you will be executed-” “Seeker, we need her to live,” Leliana argued cooly, making the Seeker snap her eyes over.

They left her alone, on the floor, while they discussed what would happen to her. But, only for a few moments.

Cassandra returned, hauling the giant creature to her feet. She trailed behind the small- in comparison- human, claws clicking against the stone floor. The demon only now realized she wasn’t wearing her clothes from before. She wondered how the humans managed to fit these pants over her legs without breaking a claw, or tearing the cloth.

The Seeker led her outside, the demon’s eyes immediately going to the giant, green tear in the sky. It flashed, making the Mark on her hand burn hotter than her own fire magic. She hissed, the noise making the humans nearby flinch.

“You will come with us,” Cassandra said, slowly unlocking her cuffs. “You will close the Breach that you have caused”. “Either way, I will die,” the demon murmured angrily, rubbing her wrists. She reached to her side, finding it empty.

“My book- my sword- where are they,” she demanded, making Cassandra sneer.

“Confiscated. If you prove yourself, we will let you have them back- under supervision”. Reluctantly the demon followed the human. Others shouted as they walked, yelling all kinds of insults and threats at the large woman.

“They believe you are guilty- they need to know you are-” “They need to learn to stop blaming others that do not look like them,” she hissed. “I am tired of humans insulting my kind for things we have not done”. Cassandra gave her a glare over her shoulder, but kept silent.

“If I am going to die, I want you to know my name. I am Wysira- royal tailor for the Queen of Ylora. If my body survives this encounter with this so-called Breach, I want it delivered to my family”. Cassandra frowned.

“I have never heard of this “Ylora”, nor of a Queen living in the Forbidden Oasis. Whatever delusional pocket of the Fade you emerged from, you are buried too far into it to see the real issues”. Wysira snorted angrily.

“What do you mean you’ve never heard of Ylora? It is the largest, and one of the oldest, cities in Nikita. You are either ignorant, stupid, or so sheltered in your human village that you forget other beings exist”. The Seeker stopped.

“Nikita? There is no country named Nikita- you are in Thedas. You came from the Fade! You are a demon of desire!” Wysira stared at the infuriated human, ears flicking up curiously. They slowly lowered as she put the pieces together.

The loss of memory, and time. Being on the road one minute, then in a goddamn prison the next. No morphs, demons, or anything- other than humans- to be seen. She raised her undamaged hand to her face, dragging it down slowly. She felt a migraine coming on.

“Creator, save me,” she muttered, simply walking ahead. Cassandra, flustered and angry, charged ahead of her. “We have a lot to talk about, ma’am, if I survive this”. Yes, like your execution, Cassandra thought bitterly.

The trip was treacherous- between the so-called “demons” and Cassandra nearly beheading her when she learned she could cast magic without a staff. Who uses a staff anymore? Those things went out of style a hundred years ago. Everyone uses crystals now. Easier focus points on those.

“Oh, please,” Wysira laughed, as if casting a bout of fire with a flick of the wrist was an everyday occurance. “I mastered fire magic long before your great grandparents were born, human”.

The first rift was something- demons clawed their way out, snarling and gurgling angrily. Wysira sneered. Summonables were almost always unsightly, and these were no different.

A man- an elf, surprisingly- grabbed her wrist. Getting the idea, she raised her Marked hand towards the rift. A searing pain shot through her very soul, and the rift slowly sewed itself closed. She stood, trembling like a child, as she tried to breathe normally again. She watched her breath puff out in front of her, snow falling through the small fog.

She hated snow.

She, along with the new men she met- Solas and Varric- walked towards Leliana’s forward camp. She gripped the crude staff in her hands, hating the feel in her palms. It’s better than nothing- she’ll mostly use it to whack anything that gets too close, anyway. She feels as if this weak focus-point would shatter if she tried to channel her magic through it, anyway.

The forward camp was full of bickering children- people were dying and this Roderick was more concerned about having Wysira killed than closing the damn hole in the sky. That pissed her off to no end. She slammed her hands onto the table, ignoring the throb in her Marked palm, startling everyone in the vicinity. She glowered at the pitiful human in front of her.

“You are part of a religious faction- in my home, the clergy help those in need. You stand here, in the cold, arguing like infants over who stole the others’ after-school treat. People are dying, chancellor-” she hissed the word out like venom, making the man reel back. “You can deal with me after the sky is fixed”. She stood up fully, looking down at him. A new air of authority surrounded her- one the soldiers were more familiar with.

“We’ll go to the soldiers,” she said finally, starting to walk. Cassandra called after her, saying that it wasn’t her decision. Wysira didn’t stop walking.

“It became my decision when you all decided to stand by and squabble”. Cassandra nearly snarled, before following. Solas and Varric shared a glance. At least it’s interesting, Varric told him as they followed the women.

Wysira was nearly attacked by one of Cullen’s soldiers, being mistaken for a desire demon. She easily dodged the sword, snarling at the human that had dared to strike at her.

“Focus on the real enemy, child, or you will have more than those summonables chasing after you”. The boy nearly soiled himself getting back into the correct fight. A wall of fire separated the injured Commander from a shade, making the man stumble back. The fire consumed the demon, its’ death shriek making Cullen’s ears ring. Cullen looked over, nearly lunging at the beast that stalked towards him. He had to remind himself- that is the prisoner they need, alive, to seal the Breach. Do not smite it.

“Glad you arrived when you did,” Cullen said to Cassandra, saluting the group as they approached. Wysira let them talk, instead focusing on closing the rift. The two humans spoke quietly, thinking she couldn’t hear. She could hear everything.

They were still calling her a desire demon- weird name for a succubus, but alright- and talked about trying to banish here “again” when the Breach was sealed. Ah. So, she was only here to close that thing. Figures. Humans wouldn’t let her survive, even if the Breach didn’t kill her.

She flexed her sore hand, looking towards the ruined temple that sat at the base of the Breach. She growled at the wreckage, as if the building was the reason she was stuck here. Her escort crew walked ahead of her. She guessed they assumed she would follow. If she thought the Mark itself wouldn’t kill her, she’d run. For now, though, she needed that mage. Solas.

So, angrily, she followed.

The group stared at the Breach as Cassandra and Leliana talked. Wysira’s thin, whip-like tail swayed, brushing against Varric’s leg. She missed his wary look of thinly-veiled disgust.

“And how do you expect me to get up there? Unlike my grandfather, I do not have wings”. Solas shook his head. He pointed to the broken rift in the middle of the wreckage.

“That rift is the first, and it is the key. Seal it, and you should seal the Breach”. Should. Great. She tried to just hop to the ground, but her escort decided to take the long way. She sighed heavily, padding after them.

“Where am I?” Wysira’s voice came from an echo, making everyone look around. Cassandra glared at her. A male voice answered, asking her how she got in there. Another woman- this Divine- yelled at her to run.

“So, you were there,” Cassandra accused. Wysira didn’t stop walking. “Where is the Divine? What happened?” The demon hissed, turning around. Ears pointed back angrily, and pupils turned to slits. Cassandra, despite her bravado, flinched and pulled out her sword.

“I already told you, human, that I have no memory of what happened here! You think I know what’s going on? I am not even from this realm of existence, and you’ve done nothing but accuse me of mass murder based on the sole facts I have strange magic on my hand, and am not one of your people,” she snarled, before turning. She jumped over the railing, ignoring Cassandra’s demands to stop. The three had no choice but to run down after her.

The rift reacted to her presence, opening up and spitting out the largest creature she’s seen here. Someone in the crowd screamed, calling it a Pride Demon. She looked around frantically, finding a dead Templar, his sword and shield dropped at his side.

“Fuck this stupid thing,” she growled, tossing the staff aside. She grabbed the sword and shield. Smaller than she used, long ago, but it will work. She may be rusty, but she still knows how to fight. Shades clawed their way from the open rift, and wraiths floated behind them. She took a breath, hoping these damn humans would listen to her for once.

“Solas, Varric,” she barked, startling them. “You’re on ranged offense- keep the summonables and spirits off of us. Seeker, you’re with me. We charge the big one”. Cassandra seemed appalled, and offended, that she was giving orders.

“You have no right to-” “Human, as long as everyone continues to argue on what to do, more people will die. You will listen to me, or you will follow in the footsteps of the corpses in this rubble,” Wysira hissed, readying her sword. “As it seems no one else will, I will give the damn order to attack. Now move, soldier, or be electrocuted!” She used minor air magic to force herself back, dodging a ball of electricity.

“Use the Mark,” Solas yelled over the noise. “It will weaken the demon!” She stared up at the rift for a moment, before reaching her hand out to force the rift open again. Cassandra distracted Pride, while Solas and Varric- along with Templar archers- took care of the shades and wraiths.

Pride fell to its’ knees, and Cassandra gave the order to attack it. Wysira let out a war cry, charging up to the demon without a second thought. She sunk the Templar’s blade into its’ underbelly, making it roar angrily. She yanked the sword out, only to be knocked back into a wall.

She didn’t know how many times this cycle repeated- open the rift, weaken Pride, fight other demons that drew in too close. Wysira’s entire body was burning. The Mark made her weak, and using so much of her own magic was tiring her out.

When the demon finally fell, Solas and Cassandra yelled at her to close the rift once again. Fighting the urge to vomit, she held up her shaking arm. This… sickening magic leaked from her body, draining her immensely. Whatever it was made of, it wasn’t… it wasn’t her native magic. It fucking hurt to use.

Closing this rift seemed to take ages, before it suddenly sealed itself in an explosion of energy. The ripple moved across the sky, sending a bright light through the area. When she could see, she dropped her hand again. The people around cheered- even if this was a temporary victory, it was a victory nonetheless.

Everything about this was wrong. The Breach too hot to let snow fall on this land, yet she was so clammy and trembling so hard she felt like she was chucked into the coldest mountains of Nikita. She saw Cassandra approach as she dropped to the ground. She vomited- ugh, that’s in her hair now- and only had one thought as she began to pass out. She mumbled it, in her native tongue, ignoring Cassandra’s shouts for healers. Ignoring Solas trying to rouse her- keep her awake.

“I’m too old for this”.


	2. Chapter 2

When Wysira finally opened her eyes, she expected to be home. She expected her latest toy to either be asleep next to her, or making her breakfast. Or even just getting dressed and getting ready to leave. Hell, she even expected to just wake up alone, as well.

What she did not expect was an elf tiptoeing into the room with a box of items, only to drop them when the demon sat up. The elf stammered, backing up a bit. Fear was etched onto her features as she stuttered out an apology. This girl barely looked older than a teen, and Wysira forced her own expression to soften.

“Calm yourself, child-” The elf dropped to her hands and knees, tearful voice begging for forgiveness. I am but a humble servant. Wysira’s ears flicked as she stood. She came over, seeing the girl flinch, before helping the elf to her feet.

“Calm down,” Wysira said, more sternly this time. The elf listened, grasping the demon’s arms as she was pulled up. “Now, child, tell me where I am?” The elf let her go, moving back a bit and wringing her hands.

“You are… back in Haven, my… my lady. They say you saved us- the Breach stopped growing, just like… the Mark on your hand”. She nearly forgot about that. She didn’t feel the ache, and had assumed she had dreamed the whole mess up. She glared at the glowing magic embedded into her palm as the girl continued. “It’s all anyone’s talked about for the past three days”.

“So, now they’re happy with me,” she said flatly, closing her fist as she walked over to the mirror. She looked like a mess. The elf chittered, saying she didn’t mean anything by it. She only said what she’s heard. The nervous creature began to back out.

“Lady Cassandra would want to know you are awake. She said “at once”. She’s… she’s in the Chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. “At Once,” s-she said”. The elf finally did all but run out of the room. Wysira was forced to wear the rags these people called “clothes” again, but took more time with her hair. If she had to wear such ugly things, she can at least, put effort into her hair.

As she left, she noticed a staff leaning against the doorframe. She huffed, glaring at the offending object. It was simple wood, and had a morningstar ball attached at the end. Did they expect her to use this? It looks like it’d burst into flames if she even THOUGHT of using her fire magic.

Did all mages only use staves here? What happens when enemies get too close? She’ll have to ask for a damn magic-receptive sword, and shield, later.

She opened the door, seeing guards outside- as well as a huge crowd of people around the worn dirt path. She slowly walked the path, ears twitching at the gossiping humans around her. Are they that stupid- thinking she couldn’t hear?

Some called her an abomination- or a mutated creature called a “qunari”. Others said she was a Herald for a woman named “Andraste”. That this woman watched over her in this “Fade” place. She growled. She was none of those things, and just wanted to be free of these ogling humans, elves, and dwarves.

She tuned them out, walking into the cathedral in the center of the small village. There was no one in it, at least. She was safe from prying eyes. Sadly, she didn’t even step foot into the room at the end of the hall before someone yelled at her.

“Chain her,” Roderick snapped. “I want her prepared for her banishment-” Cassandra stood fully, waving a hand at the two guards by the door. Wysira cautiously stepped in, moving away from the two guards that were dismissed. Thankfully, she wasn’t put in chains on the way out.

“Are you insane, Seeker? She is a demon- and you let her walk into our holy grounds freely!” “The Breach is stable, but still a threat, Chancellor. I will not ignore it”. A deep, animalistic growl escaped Wysira’s throat. Roderick jerked back at the noise.

“After all I’ve done- giving my blood, and nearly my life, for your people… You still believe I caused this? Are you heartless, or just stupid?” The Chancellor started to reply, but Cassandra stepped in. Wysira let the humans bicker- do all humans argue this much in her world? She doesn’t know- as she looked over the map on the table. A very important thought crossed her mind.

She can’t read this language.

“I am a suspect,” Roderick asked, offended, drawing her back into the conversation. Oh, please. This man can barely walk straight, let alone assist in murder.

“You, and many others,” the redhead- Leliana, if she recalls correctly- huffed. Roderick shot an accusatory glance at Wysira, who just glared back at him.

“But not the prisoner?” Cassandra shook her head, surprising Wysira slightly.

“For reasons I do not know, the Divine called to this… called to her… for help”. The demon could see thinly-disguised hatred in her eyes. Cassandra still believed her to be guilty, even if evidence proved otherwise. Typical.

“The Maker sent her to us in our darkest hour-” Okay, that’s where Wysira had to draw the line. She growled loudly, making all three humans fall silent.

“You accuse me of murder, compare me to those… those summonables that don’t know their ass from their head, conspire to murder me after I closed the Breach- don’t think I didn’t hear your conversation with the Commander, Cassandra”. She looked a bit ashamed at the mention of that.

“And now… now you have the GALL to say I was sent to you ‘in your darkest hour’ by some deity that I have never HEARD of-” “Blasphemy! This beast doesn’t even believe in the Maker-” Wysira’s snake-like gaze snapped to the Chancellor, who’s mouth shut immediately after. She hissed loudly, grabbing the man by the back of his robes.

“I have heard ENOUGH out of you, you spineless leech! Insult me one more time and there WILL be a murder to put me on trial for!” She tossed him back, making him drop into a chair against the wall. “You will keep your mouth shut, Chancellor, or I will shut it for you!” She let out a huff, turning back to the women in front of her.

“Perhaps I was wrong- perhaps I still am,” Cassandra began, running a hand through her short hair. “I will not deny, however, that you are exactly what we needed, when we needed it”. Leliana nodded. “The Breach remains, and your Mark is the only way to close it”. Roderick stood, despite his earlier warning from Wysira. Cassandra looked through a bookshelf as he began to yell, once again.

“That is NOT for you to decide! The people will not stand for-” The Seeker slammed a book onto the table, startling the man out of his rant. She tapped her finger on the cover of the old, thick tome.

“You know what this is, Chancellor? It is a writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act. As of now… I declare the Inquisition, reborn”. She stomped up the the spineless wretch. She told him her intent- to close the Breach, and find who killed their Divine. The Chancellor, knowing he was defeated for now, sneered. He ran out of the room with his tail between his legs, much to Wysira’s amusement.

The humans explained the Inquisition to her- people who banded together under a single banner to restore order to a chaotic world. The more she heard, the more disgusted she was. She growled, causing Cassandra to stop talking.

“You want a holy war”. “We are already at war. You are already involved- its’ mark is upon you. As to whether it is holy… that depends on what we discover”. Fury flooded through her. War took her younger years, and now war is taking her golden years. She glared at the Seeker, pupils slitting threateningly.

“And if I choose to leave?” Leliana stepped forward, drawing the Demon’s attention to her. “We cannot force you to stay, but… leaving would be unwise. You are still wanted for the Divine’s death, and you are… many think you are a demon”. Wysira scoffed, crossing her arms.

“I AM a demon, human. Just not one that you have encountered”. “Yes…” Clearly, they did not believe her. “At any rate, you would be safer here, as we can give you sanctuary from the Chantry,” Leliana explained. Wysira stared at the table, bracing her hands against it as she weighed her options.

“And you’re, truly, trying to restore order- not just invoke a civil war?” Leliana nodded, confirming their plan. Cassandra stood near the demon, holding out a hand.

“We have treated you with hostility, a thing I do not expect you to forgive so soon- if at all. But Ferelden- all of Thedas- needs you. We just want to heal the sky. Nothing more”. She stared at the hand, before grasping it tightly. She shook the shorter woman’s hand, glaring into those dark blue eyes.

“Just until this thing is sealed,” Wysira said, letting her hand go and heading towards the door. “Then, I am leaving this wretched place”. She didn’t wait for a reply, slamming the heavy wooden door shut behind her.

A week passed, giving everyone time to rest before the real work went underway. Wysira took the time to explore the sad excuse for a village. She even found the blacksmith, and asked about the possibility of a more magic-receptive sword, as well as heavier armor, that fit a woman of her stature.

“I’m no enchanter,” he had said. She smiled at him, all fangs and cold eyes. Don’t worry, she replied. I am. He got to work just so she’d get out of his smithy.

She decided to play nice for now- helping where she could, making small talk with people who are willing to do the same. She really liked the dwarf- Varric. Reminded her of a friend back home. All wide smiles and sad eyes. She wonders if Requa is doing alright. She wonders if his boyfriend will find a suitable tailor for his clothes.

Wysira was finally summoned to the Chantry. She walked into the war room, finding three familiar faces, and one woman she hasn’t met yet. Good lord, what was this new woman wearing…? Is this what passes for fashion in this world? Wysira supposes she pulls it off well enough, but… eugh.

“Herald-” she really wishes they wouldn’t call her that- “You’ve met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces”. The two soldiers sized each other up, both wearing similar, furious expressions. He already hated her, for reasons she didn’t know. She didn’t care to know, at the moment. She held her head high, looking down at him in a way that made him bristle angrily.

“We met, briefly, on the field,” Cullen grumbled, forcing himself to keep his voice somewhat even. “I am… pleased to see you still live”. Before either of them could say something else, Cassandra directed her attention to the new woman. Josephine Montilyet, the Inquisition’s ambassador and chief diplomat. The short woman seemed entranced, staring at the demon with wide eyes, and a faint blush on her skin. She coughed, after realizing she was caught staring, standing straighter.

“You are… much, ah… bigger, in person,” she stammered, making Leliana laugh quietly. Josephine shot her a look, before turning back to Wysira. “It is a pleasure to meet you, finally”. Wysira nodded politely. The woman didn’t seem put off by her, as most others were. Either she was fine with it, or was very good at hiding her feelings.

“And, of course,” Cassandra continued, motioning to Leliana. “You know Sister Leliana”. “My position here involves a degree of-”. “She is our spymaster”. Clearly, Cassandra didn’t want Leliana to go into a long tangent about her work. Thank the Creator, because Wysira didn’t want to hear it, either. What she wanted was a bath- perhaps she could ask Josephine about that, afterwards. The woman looked very clean, compared to most people here.

“Pleased to meet you all,” Wysira said flatly, placing a hand on her hip and leaning her weight onto her right foot.

Once again, they started to fucking argue about what to do next. Cassandra and Leliana wanted to go to these “rebel” mages, Cullen wanted to go to these… Templars, whatever they were. Josephine pointed out that no one will speak to them, as the Chantry has spoken against the Inquisition. And, more specifically, Wysira.

“They still believe I did it,” she scoffed, looking around. She spotted a chair, pulling it over and sitting down. Her everything hurts. She’s too old to be doing this. Josephine shook her head.

“That is not the entirety of it, anymore. Some people are calling you- a Qunari mage- the “Herald of Andraste”-”. Wysira held up a hand, motioning for the Antivan to stop.

“I am no “Qunari”, whatever that is. I am a Succubus- a Lust Demon. I do not want to be labeled as something I am not”. Josephine paused, before nodding slowly. She murmured an apology, before continuing.

“The Chantry is frightened of it- of you. The remaining clerics have called it blasphemy, and us heretics for harboring you,” Josephine finished. Cassandra sighed, mumbling something about Roderick. Wysira doubted it was solely Roderick’s fault. Wherever she was, these people hated Demons more than the humans in Nikita.

“And how am I the Herald of a religion I do not even follow,” Wysira asked blandly, leaning back in the chair and crossing her arms. Cassandra explained how people heard about the woman in the rift with her- they believed that mysterious woman to be this “Andraste” woman. Everyone was talking about her, in one way or another.

“Quite the title,” Cullen snorted condescendingly- clearly, he disagreed with the masses. Wysira scoffed in reply.

“They’re wrong. I am a woman who fell in through a portal gone wrong, and ended up in this backwards universe”. The four humans glanced at each other, before continuing with the meeting.

In the end, Wysira was told to meet with a woman named Giselle, in a place called the Hinterlands. The mission was simple- talk with Giselle, expand the Inquisition’s persuasion, recruit allies. All fine and dandy. She would leave within the week with Cassandra and Solas- no doubt, Varric would tag along as well. She hopes so.

“Before this meeting ends,” Wysira started, standing up to get their attention once again. “There is a…pressing issue I need to discuss with you four, as you all run the place”. “Of course, Herald. What do you need,” Josephine asked, genuinely worried.

“As I said before, I am no Qunari. I am nothing that your world holds, except for the… summonable that I have seen in those rifts. You call them Desire Demons”. Cullen bristled, tightening his grip on his sword hilt. She ignored him.

“Whatever those… mockery spirits are, they are not my kind. I am a Demon, yes, but that is just the name of my species. I am a Demon of sex, more importantly, and will need to feed soon- before we leave”. The four humans tensed, and Leliana asked her to clarify what she meant by “feed”.

“My people feed off of the energy of others- sexual energy”. Everyone’s faces turned a darker shade, except for Leliana’s. “And, every few months, I must drain someone completely. Back in my home, we had a synthetic energy to feed off of. I imagine it is not here. With time- much time- I can attempt to make it myself, but until then… if you take any prisoners you feel need to be sentenced to death, send them to me”. Cassandra frowned.

“You talk as if murder is common for your people”. “It was. But, again, we developed a way to stop killing others- no matter how disgusting it tastes,” she said, mumbling the last part. “Anyway, that is not due for another couple months- who knows, I might even be able to do that with any criminals we find on the road. For now, I need a way to keep myself fed. I am not asking for permission- I will die if I do not do this- I am simply telling you that this will be a common thing, and to not bother me unless it is important”.

Cassandra and Cullen coughed, looking away from her. Josephine had a far away look in her eye- one that Wysira recognized. ‘How willing am I to try and have sex with this thing?’ Leliana, bless her soul, was understanding- even if she was slightly disturbed by the idea.

“We will keep watch on our prisoners’ records. If their crimes are heinous enough, they… they are yours to do with as you, ah… please,” the spymaster said. “As for your regular… feeding… as long as the people you approach consent, there is no issue”. “Of course. I would never dream of doing anything otherwise”.

Cassandra and Cullen were the first to leave, making Wysira chuckle. The up-tight ones are always fun to mess with. She caught Josephine’s arm before she walked out. Leliana stopped nearby, making sure nothing was going to happen.

“Now, miss Montilyet, I need to ask you a favor”. “Ah… yes, Herald?” Poor thing was still in that ‘should I fuck this woman’ thought. It was cute. She’ll have to keep that in mind, if she has trouble finding a food source.

“Could I trouble you for ways to get a proper bath, and proper clothes? The rags I was given are itchy, and uncomfortable. As I have not bathed in, nearly, two weeks, I am also itchy and uncomfortable”. Josephine snapped out of her daze, giggling a bit.

“Of course, Herald. Come with me-”. “Please, Josephine, call me Wysira. Now, do you have similar outfits like yours, but red instead of blue?” A mischievous look crossed Josephine’s face, as she turned to lead them to her quarters.

“You have no idea, miss Wysira”. They heard Leliana following, a small chuckle coming from the spymaster. Leliana said she’d like to help pick out something for the Demon, as well. A small smile settled onto Wysira’s face, as Josephine and Leliana looked through clothing and bathing items.

Not everything was bad about this place, at least. The women were definitely cute. And from what she could see of Josephine’s wardrobe, wherever she was from did have some good taste.

“Josephine, dear, would be too much trouble to try and get me some sewing supplies and cloth in the future? I would love to make my own wardrobe, while I’m here. Make a little piece of home to keep with me- and possibly give an outfit or two to a couple fashionistas”. The Antivan’s eyes lit up, saying she’ll do her best, once everything’s calmed down. Even Leliana had a small, enthusiastic smile on her face.

Whether she’ll like the rest of this place, or not, is up to interpretation. At least, she thinks, these two are pretty okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I actually posted a third chapter to something. It's a miracle! Feedback always appreciated [and helps encourage me to continue writing this]!

The Hinterlands were much warmer- although, it seems this place is just naturally cold. It made Wysira miss the desert that housed her home kingdom. She missed walking into the underground city, shaking sand off of her feet and onto whatever guard was posted at the gates. She never thought she’d truly feel homesick, until now.

“Something wrong, Violet,” Varric asked. It took Wysira a moment to realize he was talking to her. She glanced over at him from atop her horse. She was already feeling the saddle sores developing.

“Violet? Why that name,” she smiled, already knowing the answer. Varric snorted, motioning to her body vaguely. Of course he’d pick violet. What a dumb nickname.

He really did remind her of Requa.

“Anyway… I was just… thinking of home. It is… much different than it is here”. Varric asked if she wanted to talk about it. Cassandra and Solas perked up a bit. They were all curious about her home, as she kept insisting she came from another world. Cassandra still believed her a creature of the Fade. Solas has tried to explain that she isn’t.

“… My home is a kingdom in the desert. It’s hidden underground, as the original city was razed to the ground centuries ago. Nothing more than rubble on the surface, but magic and hard work has made a flourishing cavern underneath it. It was beautiful, before the war”. “You speak of it as if you lived there,” Solas prodded. Wysira nodded, a heavy sigh leaving her body.

“I did. I was only eighty when the war began. I was a hundred and thirty when the main city went down- but by then, we were already underground”. Everyone was quiet, before Cassandra tentatively asked the question that she heard, eventually, from otherworlders. How old are you?

“I am seven hundred and eighty years old, human. Omnibi can live to be a thousand- royal Omnibi can live to be five thousand”. She heard a quiet “what the fuck” from Varric, making her chuckle.

“You said a war destroyed your city,” Solas said, cautiously, after a moment. “What was the purpose of this war?” Any humor left Wysira’s face, and her ears pinned back against her head.

“… Humans did not take kindly to us, as we would kill when we had to feed. That was… before we had to teach ourselves to drain in portions- which is why we need to eat so often,” she growled. “Humans, of the time, were also very entitled and self-centered, believing anything non-human was inferior”. Solas let out a slow exhale through his nose. He was familiar with the concept.

“You carry yourself as a soldier,” Cassandra mentioned, thinking back to their fight with Pride, and how she took charge when everyone argued with Roderick. “What was your role?”

“By the end of the Demon Wars, I was the lead Arcanist and Battlemage in the Queen’s army. I was among the highest ranking soldiers in the military, and created the Battlemage faction for future militaries. If it weren’t for me, arcanists and mages would still be in the backlines, no matter how good their combat was,” she laughed, a bitter tone to the noise. She let out another sigh.

“I was a child, forced to wield a staff- then a sword- because humans were too afraid to talk to us. Sure, what we did wasn’t great… we did kill people to feed… but we would’ve found out what we could’ve done to change it if they had just talked to us”. She gripped the reins of her horse tighter. She sucked in a breath, letting it out quickly. She shook her head.

“That’s enough. We should be near your camp, soon,” she mumbled, before anyone could say anything. She sped off, making the others rush off after her. They were far enough back that they could talk without her hearing.

“Do either of you really believe that story,” Varric asked, glancing over at the human and elf nearby. Cassandra grunted, saying she doesn’t. Solas suppressed an eye-roll.

“I… believe that she believes it,” he said. “I do not know if she truly is a Desire Demon, or if she is what she calls herself. I can tell she is not lying, though. She truly believes what she says”. Cassandra mumbled something the men couldn’t hear, before racing off after their Herald again.

After a brief chat with Scout Harding, the four left their horses at the camp and made their way- on foot- to the Crossroads. Wysira fiddled with the hilt of her sword, preemptively pulling her shield off of her back. The materials and shape of the weapons, and armor, were odd, and seemed much too weak to withstand an actual fight. Who uses gold to create anything for combat?

“You don’t intend to fight with those, do you,” Cassandra asked, a slight condescending tone to her voice. Wysira laughed, adjusting her grip on the shield.

“You don’t intend to make me use those brittle staves and sit around in robes, do you,” Wysira responded in a similar tone. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Cassandra staring at her with a bit of contempt.

“I didn’t hone my magic and combat- learn to create these weapons and armor sets- only to be stuck in the backlines, soldier. If you’re worried about my weapons breaking, don’t. My magic will keep them in shape”. Cassandra highly doubted that.

The Crossroads were… a horrible mess. Templars and Mages not only fought each other, but anyone who got in their way. Men, women, and children were being slaughtered, if they got caught in the crossfire. A deep, animalistic growl left the Herald’s throat, startling her teammates. Cassandra and Solas felt… some kind of force come from her. It felt like magic but… nothing they’ve ever come into contact with. Wysira closed the visor of her helmet, charging into the fight with a war cry. The trio followed closely, Cassandra telling the Inquisition soldiers to back them up.

True to Wysira’s word, whatever magic she uses keeps her armor from bending- keeps her weapons from breaking under the strain of a Templar’s blade. Cassandra was surprised, and disturbed, when she ran a mage through and electrocuted the man from the inside with it.

“Is your magic always this barbaric?” “Do you always critique people during battles?” The women glared at each other from across the field, before a blast of fire knocked a Templar away from Cassandra.

“Eyes on the fight, Seeker. We can talk about my magic later,” she yelled, ducking to block a child from getting an arrow to the chest. She ushered the little one into a safe spot, stationing a soldier nearby until they can escape the fight safely.

“You are quite proficient at elemental magic, Solas,” Wysira mentioned, after the fight had finally ended. She took her helmet off, knocking it against her horns slightly. “How long did it take you to learn it?” He looked at her, confusion crossing his face.

“An odd question- it takes as long as it would to learn any other spell. Why?” “… Where I’m from, elemental magic is very hard to master- if you are not born an Elemental, it could take an entire lifetime for certain people to learn one element,” Wysira explained. Cassandra stepped in, before they got into another talk about magic.

“Mother Giselle needs to be spoken to, Herald- then we need to find Dennet”. Wysira gave her a small glare, silently telling her how rude she is, before sheathing her sword and clipping her helmet to her belt.

“Fine, fine. We’ll talk another time, Solas,” she hummed, walking off towards the camp of injured soldiers. Cassandra pulled Solas aside.

“Do not entertain her, Solas”. “I do not see the harm in doing so, Seeker. She is no threat to us- or, well… to me, at least,” he said, a small smirk on his face at the end of the sentence. Cassandra glared at him.

“Besides, Seeker… if we go along with her delusions, perhaps she won’t try and possess someone, if she is capable of doing so,” he said snidely, following the Herald to Mother Giselle.

They spotted the demon speaking with Giselle privately. Cassandra tried to get closer, but a glare over Wysira’s shoulder stopped her in her tracks. Cassandra growled, leaning against a tree nearby.

“This is really bothering you, Seeker,” Varric laughed. “You could always pull rank- take control over the situation- if you really don’t want, eh… whatever she is running the show”. Cassandra crossed her arms.

“As tempting as that is, Leliana would have my head if I tried that. And I feel… she would not let the idea go so easily,” the Seeker huffed, glancing at the tall creature among the injured. Solas stepped forward.

“If it eases your mind, Seeker, I can assure you she is no Desire Demon. I have tried to find her in the Fade, and all I can find is the Mark. And Spirits have told me they have never seen anything like her. She calls herself a Demon, but she is not from the Fade”. Cassandra watched as Wysira began to approach, seeing Mother Giselle going back to tending to the injured.

“That unsettles me even more, Solas,” she said quietly, standing straight as the Herald arrived. Wysira motioned for them to follow her, saying they’re going to see Corporal Vale. After they talk to Vale, and help around the Crossroads, they’ll go to Dennet.

They spent hours hunting, foraging, and scavenging for the people of the Crossroads. Wysira was determined to help these people. Cassandra asked why she bothered- not to provoke her, just curious. She remembers Wysira mentioning that they are not her people, so the Seeker wonders why she feels the need to help them so insistently. To give the Inquisition a good name?

“I know how it feels to be driven from your home, and caught in the middle of a war… I want to help make it so these people do not have to suffer more than they already have”. At least she and Cassandra can agree on that. She doesn’t trust this demon, but she can respect her generosity and compassion.

Along the way to Dennet, they caught word of a group stationed in an old stronghold that held people who had begun worshiping the Breach. They almost weren’t let in through the gates, but Wysira insisted she go look at the rift that had opened in the back of the stronghold. The woman at the gates if she could prove she could close the rift, they’d follow her every word. Easy enough.

Until a terror demon poured out of the fucking hole in the air. Creator, Wysira hated these things. They were annoying, at most. She grabbed a hold of the demon’s skull, slamming it into the nearest rock and spearing it with her sword. It hissed at her as it writhed, making her sneer.

“Please,” she snorted, pulling her sword out of the now-dead demon. “Requa’s wardrobe terrifies me more than you do, you little pest”. She turned, moving to close the rift.

“Req-who,” Varric asked, putting Bianca away. Wysira chuckled a bit. “An Incubus whose clothing is just as loud as his mouth”. Cassandra glanced at Varric, relating to that statement more than she’d like. Varric caught the look, and put an offended hand on his chest, before winking at her and told her that she loves the way he dresses. The Seeker felt her cheeks turn a light shade of red, and she huffed as she began to walk away. Varric snickered as the four began to walk out.

The woman at the gate was in awe of what Wysira had done. She offered her people to be used however she saw fit.

“Open your gates to the refugees,” Wysira said, without hesitation. “People are overcrowding the Crossroads, and they’re dying because of it. They need help, and you have the room, and manpower, to help them”. The woman nodded, saying she’ll send scouts and escorts at once.

“That was a good decision, Violet,” Varric said, trying to keep the brisk pace the Herald had set. They were way behind schedule, and were trying to get back on time. Wysira smiled, thanking him.

“I just really hope they actually do it. I’ll make sure to send a couple soldiers to the stronghold- make sure these people keep their word,” Wysira sighed. “Anyway, let’s get going to Dennet. It shouldn’t take too much longer- and, hopefully, we can find a place to set up a new camp along the way”.

Dennet’s farmland was guarded by rabid wolves. Solas mentioned how these wolves seemed unsettled- as if the Breach was bothering them. Wysira said they’ll look into it, before they left the Hinterlands.

Dennet was an old grouch, but he was willing to help. They just needed to get rid of the bandits along the trading routes. Reasonable enough, Wysira supposed. In return for their help, along with the future horses for the Inquisition, Dennet offered a Ferelden Forder to the Herald. Said he was one of the best horses around.

“Thank you, Dennet. I’ll be back with news on the bandits,” Wysira said, heading out to go find her new horse. Her eyes widened at the sight of the creature, and she grinned.

“Oh… you are a beauty,” she purred, the actual noise resonating from her chest. She pet the beast’s nose, offering it a carrot from her pack. Nearly took a finger off trying to get it from her, making her laugh. The stable-hand nearby gave her the horse’s saddle and reins, and she hopped on once they were secure.

“We’ll take him back to our newest campsite, then get a move on,” she smiled, putting the horse in a small trot.

“What’re you going to name him,” Varric asked, curious. Wysira thought for a few minutes, staring at the horse’s mane. She thought about the centaur that assisted her in battle, all those centuries ago… A small, sad smile crossed her features.

“Nelotos… after a… friend of mine,” she finally murmured. Varric didn’t press the issue. If she wanted to tell that story, she would in time. The name was weird as hell, though.

Well… so was she.

“Most likely, we’ll be going to this “Val Royeaux” place once we get done in the Hinterlands,” Wysira said, dropping off her horse at the new camp. She looked at Cassandra, who glowered at her without thinking. Wysira smiled politely.

“Cassandra, dear, if you wouldn’t mind… would you be so kind as to fill me in on what this place is like?” Cassandra sighed as they began to walk. She let out a small chuckle, thinking of all the bullshit located in the Orlesian city.

“Where to start,” she said sarcastically, making the other three chuckle. Cassandra let out a small, huff-like laugh in return. She hopes her description can do the city justice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wysira Angery.

People were yelling in front of the Chantry, when they finally returned to Haven. Mages and Templars crowded around the doors, screaming and blaming each other. A Templar began to draw his blade, causing Cullen to run into the scene and separate them. One of them gasped- “Knight-Captain!”- as he approached. Cullen sneered.

“That is NOT my title. We are NOT Templars any longer- we are all part of the Inquisition!” “And what does that mean, exactly,” Roderick asked, sauntering up to the steaming Commander. Cullen barely concealed an eye roll as Wysira walked up. Roderick ignored her entirely, although he definitely knew she was there.

“I’m curious, Commander, as to how your Inquisition, and its’ “Herald”, will restore order- as you’ve promised”. Commander muttered something, before commanding the crowd back to their stations.

“We intend to seal the damned sky first, Roderick,” Wysira finally said, moving to stand closer to the disgruntled Commander. She ignored the way he tensed up, focusing her attention on the worm in front of them. She heard Cullen sigh, running a hand through his hair.

“Mages and Templars were already at war, and now they’re blaming each other for the Divine’s death”. “Which is why we require a PROPER authority to guide them back to order!” Wysira barked out a laugh, startling the men near her.

“And who do you suggest, Roderick, dear? You- or the other clerics who were insignificant enough to be at this Conclave?” Cullen let out a snort, using a hand to cover a smirk. Wysira didn’t bother hiding her grin- more intimidating than amused, as she saw Roderick’s eyes flick to the fangs poking past her painted lips. Roderick spluttered, standing straighter to look her in the eye.

“And you suppose this rebel Inquisition, and you- the so-called “Herald of Andraste”- are better suited? I think not!” Her grin fell, and she crossed her arms.

“I don’t believe I’m this “Andraste’s” Herald anymore than you do, Chancellor”. “That… laudable humility will not stop the Inquisition from using this misconception, when it suits them!” A growl erupted from her chest, but Cullen stepped forward before she could argue with the little pest.

“The Inquisition only claims that we must close the Breach, or perish trying,” Cullen confirmed, standing straight and glaring down at Roderick. The Chancellor sneered.

“You say that now, Commander… We shall see if the sentiment remains true,” he growled, before storming off. The two soldiers watched him go, before Wysira started laughing. Cullen looked up at her, a mix of mildly annoyed and amused.

“I thought the man’s head was going to pop, from how red he was getting. Do humans here change color that easily when they’re angry, or is it just him?” Cullen let out a tired laugh, shaking his head. Despite the jokes, she could tell he was still wary of her.

“… Cullen, may we talk a moment?” He hesitated, before nodding. He followed her down the path, away from eavesdroppers.

“I want you to be honest with me, Commander. Is your issue with me personal- as in you dislike me, personally- or is your problem due to something in your past,” she asked bluntly, putting her hands on her hips. She stared at him, as he sucked in a breath. She held no anger, or contempt, in her eyes or body language. Genuine curiosity was the only thing driving this question.

His mind wandered, as he thought about her question. Back to Kirkwall. Back to the Circles. Back to… He shook his head, trying not to think about it.

She recognized the look in his eye.

“I… no, it is not personal, milady,” he finally said, voice too quiet for the leader of the Inquisition’s armed forces. “It is… It’s-” She held up a hand to stop him.

“I did not ask for clarification that you can’t give,” she said. “I merely asked if it was personal or not. You don’t need to tell me your life story, if you don’t want to”. He was more relieved than he could say.

“All I ask is that it does not interfere with us running the Inquisition. We need to work together- will this past problem ruin the chance for present cooperation?” He looked up at her, those piercing yellow eyes staring into his soul. For once, they didn’t remind him of the demon he mistook her for to begin with. He took in a small breath, standing to attention and meeting her eye without hesitation.

“No, He- ma’am, it will not get in the way of the Inquisition’s leadership,” he said. She smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder. To his credit, he barely flinched this time, instead of outright twitching away.

“Good, then let us get to the war room. The others are sure to be waiting,” she laughed, taking him back to the Chantry. He let his face fall, now that he was behind her. He won’t let his hatred ruin the Inquisition, yes… doesn’t mean he has to like the beast, though.

———–

Val Royeaux was… gorgeous, if a bit gaudy in places. Reminds her of the Harpies’ home city. Full of snobs and flashy buildings. Wysira did love Hildegarde- the Harpies’ queen- but god she needed to redecorate. It hurt going into her castle.

A scout told them, upon entering, that the Chantry Mothers were waiting for them- along with Templars. People in Orlais seem to think Templars will protect them from the “Demon-infested Inquisition”. After the scout was dismissed back to Haven, the group moved towards the market, where the Templars and Chantry were waiting.

They walked into a small crowd that was slowly growing. A woman was holding a speech, faltering only slightly when she caught sight of the newcomers. Her frown deepened, and her tone grew nasty.

“You wonder what will become of her murderer,” she said loudly. “Well, look no further! Behold- the so-called “Herald of Andraste”! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell!” She pointed to Wysira, making peoples’ heads snap towards her.

“We say this is a false prophet! The Maker would send no… no DEMON in our hour of need!” Wysira growled, despite knowing the noise would not put anyone at ease. She stepped forward. The people around her stepped back out of fear.

“I’ve made no such claim! I am not sent by your Andraste or your Maker,” Wysira yelled. “I am trying to close the damn Breach- something your Chantry seems to ignore. It threatens everyone, but you just seem fit to point fingers at an innocent-”. Cassandra yanked her arm back roughly, glaring at her.

“That is enough, Demon,” she hissed, before turning to the Chantry mothers. Wysira yanked her arm back with a snarl. Cassandra ignored her.

“What she says is true- the Inquisition only seeks to close the Breach before it is too late!” Armored footsteps approached, and everyone glanced towards the noise. Templars, marching towards the stage. The Chantry woman looked smug.

“It is already too late- the Templars have rejoined the Chantry! They will face this Inquisition! The people will be safe once more-” she was cut off by a cry as one of the Templars punched her in the back of the head. She went down, people in crowd screaming in shock. Wysira’s ears pressed against her head angrily, and she glared at the Lord Seeker with slitted eyes.

“What is the meaning of this,” Wysira demanded, stepping forward again. Cassandra put a rough hand on her shoulder, but the demon shook her off. The Lord Seeker sniffed, looking down at her.

“Her claim to “authority” was an insult- as is your own”. He started to step down. Cassandra tried to talk to him about closing the Breach, much to Wysira’s frustration. The man he commanded just assaulted an older priestess, and she wants his help?

“Creating a heretical movement? Raising up a puppet as Andraste’s Prophet? You should be ashamed, Pentaghast”. He glanced at the other three in Cassandra’s group.

“You should all be ashamed! The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the mages!” Cassandra opened her mouth, but Wysira snarled and stalked towards the Lord Seeker.

“You are the ones who have failed, you self-righteous piece of shit-” “Herald!” She whipped around, glowing eyes tearing into Cassandra’s very soul.

“I have had ENOUGH of your Seekers and Templars! You will shut your mouth and let me speak for once, Cassandra, or you can simply go!” She turned back to the Lord Seeker, smoke rising from her mouth- much to everyone’s shock. Her neck seemed to begin to glow a bit, as well.

“Your Templars, from what I know, are supposed to defend the people against injustice- not JUST mages. You have failed your entire Order by terrorizing the very people you have sworn to protect!” She grabbed the armor around the man’s neck, making the other Templars draw their weapons. She yanked him forward.

“How can you call yourself a soldier when you assault the innocent civilians under your protection?” Lucius gagged as smoke billowed into his nose, pulling himself back.

“If you have come to appeal to the Chantry,” he coughed. “You are too late. The only destiny that demands respect… is mine”. She let out a low growl, sparks flying from her mouth. Varric, hesitantly, put a careful hand on her arm. She glanced at him, before letting out a sigh.

“What we need is an alliance to seal the Breach,” Cassandra intervened. Wysira snarled at her, but she pointedly ignored the taller woman. The Lord Seeker huffed out a laugh.

“Oh, the Breach is indeed a threat- but you do not have the power to seal it”. Another Templar came forward, quietly talking to the Lord Seeker. A third man snapped at the second, essentially telling him to shut up.

Eventually, Lucius called for his Templars to leave- claiming Val Royeaux was unfit for their protection. Varric ran a hand through his hair, letting out a tired laugh.

“Charming fellow, isn’t he?” Cassandra groaned, running a hand over her face. “Has the Lord Seeker gone mad?” Wysira hissed, a small plume of fire rising from her mouth. She heard Solas mutter something to himself- fascinating- but she ignored him.

“Forget these poor excuses for soldiers”. “We should not write them off so quickly-” Wysira nearly roared with frustration, turning to Cassandra.

“You saw the same thing I did, Seeker! The man had his own assault a defenceless woman- he’s talking about making his faction into a power to be feared! He claimed a mourning city is “unworthy” of their protection- what more does he have to do to make you realize he is a piece of human garbage?!” “There may be some in the Order who have seen what he has become,” Cassandra hissed in reply. The women glared at each other, before Cassandra began walking.

“Either way, we need to return to Haven and inform the others. Let us return to our Inn”. Wysira stepped in front of the Seeker, blocking her path.

“Another thing. I am not claiming I am in charge, but you will NOT yank me around and speak over me as if I was a child. I admit I let my anger get the better of me, but you have no fucking right to lay your hands on me and pull me around. If it happens again, I cannot guarantee that I will not retaliate,” she hissed. “Furthermore… you will stop calling me “demon”. I call you by your name, or your title, now. I demand the same respect”.

“… Understood, Herald,” Cassandra bit out, walking towards the Inn before anyone could say anything. The three watched her go, Wysira pulling out a flask of water and gulping it down.

“How did you do the, eh… the smoke and fire thing,” Varric asked finally. Wysira pulled herself away from her water, panting to catch her breath.

“My father was a dragon,” she said simply, starting to walk as well. Varric yelled out a “WHAT”, before demanding an explanation. Solas did the same, although more politely. Wysira smiled, chuckling a bit, feeling her mood lighten slightly.

She loved when Otherworlders reacted like that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ain't Saturday, I know, but it's been so long since I touched this fic that I wanted to go ahead and put out chapter 5. I can't guarantee I'll have chapter 6 out this Saturday, but I'll definitely be working on it. Not a super long chapter, because I was debating on just deleting the thing and I didn't wanna spend another few months doing it again lmao. Hope you like it!

Going straight from a Mage’s Gala to a dark back alley is a big step, and not one Wysira intended to take tonight. This mysterious “Red Jenny” left messages, telling her to be here tonight after “Fancy Pants’” party. Wysira still did not appreciate arrows shot at her, and having to hunt all over the shopping area of Orlais to find these messages. Whoever this Jenny was, she certainly wasn’t one for making things easy.

The fireball that was fired at her face REALLY made her regret coming out here.

“Herald of Andraste! How much did you expend to discover me, I wonder? The Inquisition must be weakened from this,” a man laughed, a cocky grin partially hidden by his mask. Wysira stared at the man dumbly, ears twitching in thought. She glanced at Cassandra, who just… shrugged. Thank the Creator- Wysira wasn’t left out of any loop. This man was just stupid.

“And you are…?” The man laughed, making Wysira rub her forehead. What was it about these people that just… made them so stupid? Was all of Orlais like this? If so, Wysira really wants to go back to Ferelden. At least people there weren’t complete morons.

Oh… he was STILL talking. Great.

Her ears twitched as she caught the quiet sound of footsteps- not of this buffoon’s guards, but of someone lurking in the shadows. Solas heard it as well, as she caught him glancing towards where the footsteps were coming from. Mr. Asshole turned his head, the group spotting a small elf with a bow.

“Just say ‘what’,” she grinned. The man uttered a “what-”, then an arrow pierced through his skull. He was dead before he hit the ground. The new woman let out a disgusted noise, before coming over to the dead body.

“Squishy one, but you heard me, right,” she asked, prodding the corpse with her foot. “Just say ‘what’- rich tits always try for more than they deserve”. She reached down, grasping the shaft of the arrow.

“Blah, blah, blah,” she said, grunting out the last word as she yanked the arrow out. “Obey me! Arrow in my face!” She stowed the arrow back in her quiver. “So, you followed the notes well enough. Glad to see you’re…” She trailed off, eyes raking up the nearly seven foot tall woman in front of her. The elf felt her cheeks darken, and her ears perked up.

“You’re well fit,” she sighed dreamingly. Wysira let out a small chuckle, making Sera clear her throat and shake her head a bit. Focus, Sera, you got an Inquisitor to recruit.

“Eh… heard about ya being all… demony- expected more… purple fire and less clothes”. “You’re honest, at least. I like that,” Wysira laughed. Sera waved her hands around slightly, as if clearing the conversation.

“I mean, it’s all good- I think. The important thing is: you glow? You’re the Herald thingy, right?” Oh… this woman was adorable. Wysira’s definitely going to have fun with her. She smiled.

“I do “glow”, I suppose- and yes, people assume I’m the Herald of Andraste”. She REALLY hopes she remembers the name, this time. Last time, she accidentally said “Anstarta” and people got very angry.

Cassandra didn’t correct her, or scoff, so she assumes she got it right.

“The question of who you are, and what all this is, still stands,” The Succubus crossed her arms as Sera looked down at the dead body. The elf shrugged, bringing her hands up as she did so.

“No idea- don’t know this idiot from manners. My people just said the Inquisition should look into it”. Wysira rose a brow. She asked if Sera meant other Elves. Sera shook her head. Ears twitching, she heard the asshole’s guards running in. She pulled her bow back out.

“Name’s Sera,” she laughed, pointing to a large crate. “This is cover. Get ‘round it. Don’t worry- someone tipped me of the reinforcements’ shipment”. She grinned wide as half naked guards ran into the area. Sera cackled.

“THEY’VE GOT NO BREECHES!”

“Why didn’t you take their weapons,” Wysira yelled, pulling out her own sword. Sera shrieked with laughter, asking where the fun was in that. Wysira looked at the tiny elf from across the impromptu battlefield, seeing her grin and cackle as she kicked some poor man in the dick. The moonlight made her blonde hair shine just as brightly as her eyes. Wysira couldn’t help but smirk to herself. Oh, she had to have this little cutie at her side.

“You’re hired, Sera! I want you in Haven after this is over!” The elf let out a whooping “WOO-HOO”, shooting a perfectly-aimed arrow through a man’s eye socket.

“Are you sure that’s wise, Herald,” Cassandra asked quietly. Wysira shot her a smug grin.

“Let me have a chance at SOME fun, Cassandra. I’d like some women around that aren’t complete prudes,” she laughed, missing Cassandra's offended look as she stabbed a man through the gut. Varric barked out a laugh, only to grunt as the Seeker elbowed him out of the way of an arrow. He continued to snicker, knowing he’d hear it from miss Pentaghast, later.

\-------------------------------

Sera met them back at Haven, as promised. Wysira managed to greet her on the way to the Chantry, promising to talk to her properly after her meeting.

Josephine caught her and Cassandra on the way through the doors, expressing her relief that they returned quickly- and safely. Leliana and Cullen made their way over, as well. Cullen let out an angry huff.

“It’s a shame the Templars have abandoned their senses, as well as the Capital”. Wysira snorted slightly, pulling her hair back out of her face as she began to talk.

“At least we did something,” she grumbled, pulling her hair into a ponytail. “Now we have opportunities”. She began towards the War Room, the humans following after her. Josephine hummed in agreement, writing something on her clipboard.

“Yes, and we have openings to meet with both the Templars and Mages”. “Do we,” Cassandra asked bitterly. “Lord Seeker Lucius is not the man I remember”. Leliana agreed.

“He has taken the Order somewhere, but I am not sure for what- my reports have been… odd”. As Wysira predicted, Cullen still pushed towards the Templars with the idea of “not everyone supports the Lord Seeker”. Josephine opted for the Mages. Cullen barked out a cynical laugh.

“You think the Mage Rebellion is more united? It could be ten times worse”. Before anyone could begin to argue, Wysira let out a low growl. Her “don’t even think about fighting” growl. Many of the soldiers, mages, and templars have heard it often.

“I do not want to hear ANOTHER argument on who we should go to,” Wysira huffed, glaring at Cullen and Leliana in particular, knowing they’ll be most likely to start up. Cullen’s jaw clenched, and he averted his eyes. Wysira let out a quiet “mhm” in response, turning back to Josephine.

“We’ll see what the mages want, at least”. Cassandra let out a “hmph”, putting her hands on her hips. Wysira raised a brow, silently asking her to voice her reservations. Not that Cassandra needed any prompting to do so.

“No doubt it’s the same thing they always want: support for their cause”. “We shouldn’t discount Redcliffe,” Josephine argued. “The Mages may be worth the risk, in the end”.

“They are powerful, Ambassador, but more desperate than you seem to realize”. Wysira scoffed, a dramatic roll of her eyes accompanying the sound. Cassandra sneered at her, but the succubus paid it no mind.

“So, it’ll be dangerous. I’ve been in danger since I arrived in this backwater universe”. Cassandra sighed, running a hand through her hair.

“If some of the rebel Mages were responsible for what happened at the Conclave-”. “The same could be said for the Templars,” Josephine countered, quick to shut the Seeker down. Wysira waved all of them off, silencing them.

“Look, we just got back. Give us a day to relax, and we’ll talk about this tomorrow”. Josephine agreed, much to Cassandra’s, and Cullen’s, dismay. The small group finally disbanded, but Leliana kept Wysira back.

“There is one other matter”. “Of course there is”. Leliana let out a small smile at Wysira’s tired tone. Leliana continued, face stoic once again.

“Several months ago, the Grey Wardens of Ferelden vanished. I sent word to those in Orlais, but they are also missing”. She waited for Wysira to gain a look of recognition. She does remember the stories of the Wardens, and their importance. It just took her a minute.

“Ordinarily, I wouldn’t even consider the idea they’re involved in this, but the timing is… curious”. Wysira nodded, prompting her to continue.

“The others have brushed off my suspicions, but I cannot ignore this”. She gave information on a Warden by the name of Blackwall, living in the Hinterlands. Wysira agreed to search for him, on their way to Redcliffe. The two parted ways once business was done. Wysira was stopped outside by an armored man- clearly not one of her own soldiers.

“Ex… cuse me, miss,” he seemed to realize who he was talking to, but wasn’t deterred. “I’ve got a message for the Inquisition, but no one will deliver it”. She smiled, a small, threatening look that has him standing stranger.

“Who are you, soldier,” she asked, authority laced in her polite tone. He saluted, pressing his fist and forearm against his chest.

“Cremisius Aclassi, with the Bull’s Chargers Mercenary Company- we mainly work out of Orlais and Nevarra”. She nodded, motioning for him to relax his posture and give her the message.

“We’ve gotten word of some Tevinter mercenaries gathering out on the Storm Coast”. She’s going to pretend she understood that entire sentence until she’s done talking to him.

“My company Commander, Iron Bull, offers the information; free of charge. If you’d like to see what the Bull’s Chargers can do for the Inquisition, meet us there and watch us work”. Wysira motioned for him to follow her, leading him to a fire pit.

“What can your Chargers offer the Inquisition?” “We’re loyal, tough, and respect our contracts. If you need references, we’ve got several in Val Royeaux”. She nodded, sitting down near the fire. He sat across from her.

“What can you tell me about your Commander?” “Iron Bull? He’s one of your kind- Qunari-”. “I’ll stop you there, my dear. Despite my appearances, I am no Qunari”. He hesitated, before nodding slowly. He continued, going on to say he leads the fights, pays well, and is “a helluva lot smarter than my last employer”. She smiled at his phrasing, leaning back a bit.

“Alright, mister Aclassi, the Inquisition will consider your offer”. He stood, expressing his appreciation. She stood after him, the two shaking hands. She watched him go, then went to Leliana’s tent.

“Leliana, dear, I have a question,” she asked. Leliana looked up from her work, silently asking the Harold to continue.

“Where’s the Storm Coast and what’s a Tevinter?” Leliana couldn’t help laughing at the way the question was phrased.

“Let’s start with why you want to know, and the Storm Coast. Tevinter is… a longer explanation”.


	6. Chapter 6

The Storm Coast is a very bad place, if you value your hair and makeup. Wysira highly values both, so she is annoyed as hell. She’s been using her shield as a makeshift umbrella, yelling every time her boot slips on the stone or in the mud, and snarling at every wet strand of hair that gets loose from its’ tie.

“If this mercenary company isn’t worth it, I’m going to castrate Mister Bull myself,” Wysira growled, nearly tripping over a random tree root. Sera couldn’t help but giggle. Cassandra rolled her eyes, and Solas shook his head.

“Will you stop complaining, demon- we’ve barely been here more than an hour”. Wysira snarled at her as they entered the camp.

“You may not have enough hair to care about, Seeker, but some of us want to make sure we look nice”. Cassandra was about to reply, before scout Harding walked over to them.

“Your Worship! For what it’s worth,” she held a hand out for Wysira to shake. “Welcome to the Storm Coast”. Wysira shook the woman’s hand, smiling tensely.

“Thanks! I hate it”. Harding and Sera laughed, before the scout led the Harold off.

“I would’ve sent word sooner, but our efforts have been… delayed- there’s a bandit group operating the area. They know the terrain better than us, and our party had trouble going up against them. Some of our soldiers went to speak with the leader, but we haven’t heard back”. Wysira frowned, putting a hand on her hip.

“That’s definitely not good- I’ll do what I can to find your people, Harding”. Harding nodded.

“Thank you, Herald- that’s a relief. The soldiers didn’t have an exact location, but they started their search further along the beach”. Harding sighed. “With all the fuss, we haven’t been able to start our search for the Wardens, either”. Wysira placed a hand on Harding’s shoulder, silently telling her it was fine. The dwarf smiled, before starting to walk back to her men.

“Well, good luck- and enjoy the sea air. Hear it’s good for the soul”. Wysira let out a whine, dragging a hand through her wet hair to tie it back into place.

“Let’s just get going,” the succubus grumbled, beginning to walk to the beach. Sera snorted at the grumpy demon, the group following.

The beach held a group of… interestingly-dressed people attacking, whom Wysira assumes to be, the Bull’s company. Wysira pulled out her sword, heading down the ridge to the beach.

“Sera, you stay up on high-ground! Solas, barriers!” “Got’cha, ladybits!” Wysira yelled for Cassandra to follow, then charged into the fray. She spotted Cremisius fighting one of the oddly-dressed assailants, so she knew who to fight.

Using her air magic, she pushed herself forward, slamming into the side of an archer taking aim at the largest in the group- she imagines that’s Iron Bull.

“Bull’s Chargers, I assume,” she called over the noise, catching the Qunari’s attention. Bull stared at her for a moment, before smirking.

“Yeah- welcome to the fight!” “Glad to be here,” she laughed, before slamming her head against the skull of the man she tackled. She felt the bone splinter, and she pierced his gut with her sword.

Oh… Bull really liked that.

“Seeker! Down!” Cassandra didn’t have time to move before the sword slashed across her arm- it cut deep. A magic barrier protected her from a second attack, before the barrier surrounded her assailant and crushed them. Cassandra looked to Solas, but saw he was busy finishing off an archer. Wysira rushed over.

“You arm?” “I am fine, Harold-”. Wysira growled. “Can you keep a shield up with that much damage?” Cassandra kept quiet, arm already aching from trying. Wysira nodded.

“You’re going back to camp,” she huffed, seeing that the fight was ending. Bull was calling off his Chargers, and congratulating them for a good fight. Wysira motioned Solas over, telling him to take Cassandra back to the camp.

“At once,” he said. “Try not to get too distracted while we’re gone, Harold”. She shot him a playful look, to which he held up his hands in defense. He began to escort Cassandra back to the camp, while Wysira began towards the Qunari. Sera slid down, falling on her face as she landed on the beach.

“Are you alright, Sera, dear?” Sera held up a thumbs up, spitting sand out of her mouth. Wysira chuckled, continuing on her way to Iron Bull. The Qunari looked her up and down, pleasantly surprised that he doesn’t have to crane his neck to look at her.

“So, you’re with the Inquisition, huh? Glad you could make it- take a seat. Drinks are coming”. She followed the Qunari to a couple of rocks, sitting down on one as he plopped across from her.

“Iron Bull, I presume?” “The horns gave it away, didn’t they,” he smirked, causing her to chuckle. Cremisius walked towards the two, Bull waving at him slightly.

“I assume you remember my lieutenant?” “How could I forget- nice to see you again, mister Aclassi”. Krem nodded politely.

“Likewise, ma’am. Throatcutters are done, chief”. Bull laughed a little, telling him to check again- and “apologized” for calling the Tevinters “bastards”. She assumed Krem was Tevene, then.

“None taken- ‘least a bastard knows who his mother is,” he said, walking off. “Puts him one up on you Qunari, huh?” Bull snorted, shaking his head a bit before turning his attention back to Wysira. In the short time they spoke, she had pulled her helmet off to speak properly.

He knew she wasn’t from around here, but didn’t expect to find her covered in scales. Her large ears constantly flicked from the water dropping onto them. He… is having mixed feelings.

“So… you’ve seen us fight,” he started. “We’re expensive, but worth it… and I’m sure the Inquisition can afford us”. Wysira crossed her arms, smile turning into an annoyed frown.

“And how much is this going to cost me?” “Wouldn’t cost you a thing, personally- unless you wanna buy drinks, later”. Wysira’s ears perked at that. Now, there’s an idea…

He explained that he’d go through Josephine about getting their payments. The gold will take care of itself, he assures. They’re well worth it. Wysira looked at the other Chargers, before settling back on Bull.

“I’ve seen my fair share of mercenaries, and your Chargers are definitely capable”. Bull grinned at the compliment.

“They are- but you’re not just getting the boys. You’re getting me”. He propped against his axe, grin shifting back into a professional appearance.

“You need a frontline bodyguard. I’m your man,” he stood, swinging his axe into its holster. “Demons? Dragons? The bigger, the better” He motioned for her to follow, leading her to the edge of the water. It’s been a long time since she’s been to a beach- she just wishes it was warmer, brighter, and had a nice shark morph sitting nearby…

“And there’s one other thing”. OH right, there’s a business proposition going on. “Might be useful, might piss you off. Ever hear of the Ben-Hassrath?” She hesitated, trying to remember if anyone at all explained who that was. She drew a large blank.

“The… whomst?” Bull wondered if that was even a word. Maybe in her world, it was.

Little did he know, Wysira just has a friend who is an asshole.

“It’s a Qunari order. They handle loyalty, information, security- all of it. Spies, basically. We’re spies- we’re worried about the Breach. Magic that out of control could cause trouble everywhere”. Wysira nodded- that was understandable.

“I’ve been ordered to join the Inquisition, get close to the people in charge, and send reports back on what’s going on”. She narrowed her eyes a bit. He held up a hand, continuing before she could get angry.

“I also get reports from our agents all over Orlais. You sign me on, I’ll share them with your people”. Wysira was silent, mulling over the information for a moment.

“I don’t have to worry about finding a knife in my back anytime soon, correct?” “Not anytime soon,” he joked. She let out a quiet snort- half a laugh, half an annoyed noise. He smirked, before shaking his head.

“Whatever I am, I’m on your side”. “Your reports won’t put us in any compromising positions with your leaders?”. He assured her that he’ll only send back enough to keep his superiors happy- nothing more, nothing less. Then he mentioned the Qunari want to know if they need to launch a full-scale invasion to keep the world from falling apart. Her ears pressed back against her head.

“Just enough to keep your superiors from declaring war on a place that can barely defend itself,” she grumbled. He nodded in agreement. She stared into his eye, deciding if she wants to keep him around or not. Eventually, she held a hand out.

“Welcome aboard, Bull- I’m sure we can put your talents to good use”. “Excellent,” Bull laughed, grasping her hand tightly and shaking it. He hollered to Krem, telling them to finish drinking on the road.

“What about the casks, Chief? We just opened them up! With axes!” That was the most adorable thing Wysira’s heard today. Bull laughed, heading back to the Chargers. Sera jogged over to Wysira as Solas began the descent back to the group.

“Figure it out! You’re Tevinter, right? Try blood magic,” Bull jabbed, picking up a bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Wysira went back over to him.

“Do you feel like going on ahead with us, Bull? We lost a party member in the fight”. Bull gave a half-hearted salute, telling the Chargers to head to Haven without him.

“Now… we need to go search for Harding’s men,” Wysira said, retying her hair so it would fit below the helmet. “Solas, do you remember where Harding said the last scouts were sent to?” Solas hummed in confirmation, taking the lead. Wysira slipped her helmet on, the group following their resident mage.

“Mind if I ask what your armor is made of,” Bull asked as they walked. Wysira glanced down at her golden armor.

“Gold, with various crystals in the metal of the chest, arms, legs, and helm. My magic, once focused into the armor, shield, and sword, make them tougher than standard plate and mail armors”. Bull’s brow raised in appreciation, and he snorted a bit.

“I was wondering how your armor didn’t crack back there,” he laughed. She chuckled in response.

“My people spent centuries making proper Battlemage armor. I just wish I could’ve made it to my proper specifications- the materials here are so stubborn”. Solas glanced back at that. Sera wasn’t even paying attention at all the magic talk.

“How are the materials “stubborn”,” Solas asked. Wysira drew her sword.

“Your country isn’t inherently magical- so your metals, aside from the Lyrium you told me about, aren’t as receptive to magic being channeled through them. If I were in my home, with my proper weapons and armor, I could light this sword with fire despite the rain”. The sword sparked and smoked, making Sera screech in shock, before it settled back down.

“Here, though… I can’t barely make a spark before it’s extinguished”. “And by “our country isn’t inherently magical”, you mean…?” Wysira sighed a bit, sheathing her sword once again.

“Nikita, my home country… the Earth itself is magic. A select few of your people have connections to this… Fade, to allow you to use magic. In Nikita… there are no restrictions. If you are born in Nikita, you can use magic”. Solas swallowed thickly, feeling a deep envy. He shook his head- no time to get caught up on that.

“That… sounds wonderful”. Wysira hesitated, before sighing heavily.

“It… is a double-edged sword. Intense magic use can be deadly- both for the land, and for the body. I… don’t have much to worry about, should I become ill- or, well I used to not have much to worry about”. She clenched the hand that held the Mark, before huffing.

“Although, I’d have to use a lot of magic to be harmful, as both of my parents’ species are highly receptive and well tuned to the magic they use”. Sera looked at her with narrowed eyes.

“Thought you said you were a… sucky thing”. “Succubus. I am, but my father is a dragon”. Bull is so turned on. Sera is also turned on but in a more confused way.

“Oh what the FUCK,” Sera yelled in disbelief. Wysira laughed.

“Creator, I love when people do that,” she snickered. “In Nikita, there are sentient versions of many creatures- dragons being one of them. My father is one of these sentient dragons- a dragon morph”. “YOUR MUM FUCKED A DRAGON?” Sera was cackling at her own question, nearly falling over. Bull couldn’t help but laugh as well, while Solas just shook his head.

“Harold,” he interrupted, pulling out his staff. “We’re approaching the cliff”. Wysira nodded, elbowing Sera in the ribs to get her to stop laughing. Sera let out a quiet “ow”, rubbing her side.

“We can laugh about my parents later- we have a job to do”. “Aye, aye, captain,” Sera saluted, pulling out her bow. Wysira took the lead, Bull next to her as Solas and Sera fell into step behind them.

The bandits were still scouting the area as the group snuck up onto the ridge.

“Sera, you and Solas take out the marksmen. Solas, you try and keep watch out for their hounds, as well. Bull and I will charge in on my signal”. She got quiet confirmations from each of her teammates, showing that they understood.

“Once the group of three goes down, we charge,” Wysira said, pointing to the tight group sitting together around a measly fire. She murmured something under her breath, pulling out a small crystal from a pouch at her side. She threw it into the middle of the group. The men screamed as they were electrified.

The moment they fell, Wysira and Bull charged in. Sera took out an archer before he could pull out his bow.

Bull kept an eye on his new boss as the battle commenced, wanting to really see how she fights, now that he knew what she was doing with her flimsy-ass armor. He saw sparks and crackling electricity along her shield and sword, electrifying anything that touched them. The armor itself seemed to have a faint… shimmer around it, as if he was staring at a hot street on a scorching day.

He growled slightly, slicing through a man’s leg with his axe. His superiors were going to have a field day with this information. He just hopes they don’t end up thinking he’s gone mad.


	7. Chapter 7

Wysira began to regret bringing Vivienne and Sera along- at least… bringing them, together. She feels like she could have a healthy friendship with both of them, if Sera would just stop trying to annoy the other woman. Thankfully, Bull’s all business- aside from a few jokes here and there.

Wysira’s thankful to be in the Hinterlands. It may still be cold, but the sun is out for once. Haven’s always snowing, and the Storm Coast… ugh. She can get some sun on her skin. Creator knows she needs it. She hasn’t been able to properly sun herself since she got here. Maybe she can find a particularly warm spot here and make an Inquisition camp…

“Hey, Boss, the Warden’s near here, right,” Bull asked, pulling Wysira out of her thoughts. Wysira looked around the lake, spotting a cabin on the other side.

“... Is this the right lake,” she mumbled. She motioned for the group to follow, anyway. As they approached, they saw a man with a Warden’s shield instructing three young men on how to properly wield a sword and shield.

The boys suddenly got terrified upon seeing her, one yelling “demon” in shock. Wysira sighed as Blackwall whipped around, sword drawn. Bull straightened up, ready for a fight. His employer held up a hand, silently telling him to back down.

“Warden Blackwall”. It wasn’t a question, it was a statement. The Warden sneered, stepping forward. Wysira caught movement out of the corner of her eye as he approached.

“You’re not- How do you know my name? Who sent…” He seemed to catch the movement, too. Both warriors raised their shields, blocking a few arrows from hitting each other. A group of bandits were hiding behind trees, but were quickly emerging as they realized they were caught.

“That’s it- either help, or get out,” Blackwall growled. “We’re dealing with these idiots, first”. He commanded his ragtag group to get ready for a fight.

“Sera, archers,” Wysira ordered as Vivienne dropped a barrier. The Warden’s group were engaged to the left of them, leaving the other half of the bandits charging towards the Inquisition’s Herald. She drew her sword.

“Bull, you charge first. I’ll be right behind you”. “You got it, Boss”. Bull ran in, Wysira following and throwing up her own barrier in front of him. Arrows couldn’t pierce the magic, making Bull grin. No stopping this charge, he thought as he slammed his axe into a man’s skull. Wysira ran out from behind him, sword igniting with fire.

The small group of bandits didn’t stand a chance. Blackwall struck down the final enemy, before turning his gaze to the breathless succubus. He stalked over, stabbing his sword into the ground on the way. Wysira cringed at that. Why couldn’t he have just sheathed it, like a normal person? Is it for the drama?

He stared down at one of the dead bodies, mumbling something under his breath. Sounded like “sorry bastards”. He looked to his conscripts, congratulating them on winning the fight. He told them take back what the thieves stole, and to go home. He turned his full attention back to Wysira as the conscripts left.

“You’re no farmer. Why do you know my name- who are you?” “I’m an agent of the Inquisition,” Wysira answered. “I’m investigating whether the Wardens’ disappearance is tied to the Divine’s murder”. Blackwall seemed appalled by the idea, before shaking his head.

“You’re asking- you don’t know for sure”. He ran a hand through his hair, grumbling to himself.

“First off, I didn’t know they disappeared- but we do that, right? Blight’s over, so we’re the first thing to go. I’ll tell you now, though; no Warden killed the Divine. Our purpose is not political”. Wysira assured him that she’s just here for information. No accusation- yet.

“Where are the rest of your faction,” Wysira asked, only to receive a shrug in reply. “Haven’t seen any Wardens for months. I’ve been travelling on my own- doing recruitments. Not much interest because the Archdemon’s a decade dead, and no reason to conscript because there’s no Blight”. He talked about how he “conscripted” the victims of those bandits, to help them learn to fight. Wysira was only half-listening by the time he finished talking.

“Yes… well, that was very… inspiring, indeed. But not the information we need. It’s been a pleasure, Warden Blackwall, but we need to move on”. She motioned for the others to follow, intending to go to Redcliffe to meet with the mages.

“Inquisition… agent, you say? Hold a moment”. Wysira held back a sigh, pursing her lips before turning back to the Warden. Sera snickered at the look on her face, making the demon shake her head. Blackwall ignored her obvious annoyance.

“The Divine is dead, and the sky’s torn. Thinking we’re absent is nearly as bad as thinking we’re involved. If you’re trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden,” he stepped closer. “Maybe you need me”. She gave him a look.

“Look, maybe fighting demons from the sky isn’t something I’m practiced at- but show me someone who is”. Wysira gave a smug smile.

“I have some stories to tell you, once we get to know each other better, my dear Warden”. Sera looked up at her with a “what the fuck” stare. Blackwall definitely hesitated at that, before mentioning that some will still honor the Wardens’ Treaties in times of disaster. Hm… that actually could be helpful.

“Alright, Warden Blackwall. The Inquisition accepts your help”. She shook the man’s hand. “We have business in Redcliffe, but we’ll meet you back in Haven”. He saluted to her, before going to his cabin to pack his things.

Time to go to Redcliffe.

“... Did anyone notice he smelled like shite,” Sera asked, once they were far enough away. Bull let out a snicker,and Vivienne sighed. She didn’t disagree, though.

“DANNY,” Wysira snapped, without thinking. The laughter stopped, and Sera looked at her in confusion. “Who the hell’s that?” The older woman hesitated, fiddling with the ring on her finger.

“... My, ah… my spouse. You… remind me of them. They’re… very blunt”. “You got more than one hubby or somethin’?” “No- they just… don’t go by ‘he or she’”. “Sounds stupid”. Wysira shot her a heated glare.

“I suggest you keep those comments to yourself,” she growled, turning back to the road. Sera crossed her arms, huffing slightly.

“Anyway. You sound just like them when you say things so… bluntly, like what you said about the smelly mountain man”. Sera barked out a laugh at that one, the tense air disappearing. Wysira wasn’t going to let Sera off the hook, but she can wait until after their business is done.

“This spouse of yours,” Bull started. “They another, uh… demon?” Wysira shook her head, quiet as she tried to figure out how to describe them. She doubts the concept of aliens is common here…

“They are… not from my universe- they live with me, now, of course. They came from their own. They are… an interesting creature. They’re very animal-like- they look like a mix between a deer and a rabbit, and their fur is beautiful, like the night sky…” She swallowed the lump in her throat, growing quiet again as she twirled the ring on her finger. She let out a sigh, dropping her hands.

“Let’s just get to Redcliffe”.

\-------------

Wysira didn’t get out of her bad mood, making the trip to Redcliffe quiet and somber. Anytime Sera and Vivienne took a jab at each other, a snarl from the demon shut them up. The quiet lasted until Vivienne finally spoke up.

“Darling, I hope you don’t plan on acting like this when we reach Redcliffe,” she said, making Wysira growl. She glared at the other woman over her shoulder.

“No, I don’t plan on acting like this, Madam De Fer,” she huffed. “Will you allow me a time to think and sort my feelings, or would you rather I ignore them until I crack the earth without realizing it?” Sera glanced down at the path beneath their feet, before taking a few steps away from the Herald. That made Wysira smile slightly, at least.

“That time should be in the privacy of your quarters, not on the road with your fellow soldiers. There is a place for this, and it isn’t here”. Wysira’s tail flicked, and a small plume of smoke came from her mouth.

“Perhaps your home country discourages open emotion- with your espionage and whatever this “Game” is- but mine does not. If I want to sulk on the way to a meeting, I will”. She turned to Vivienne, staring down at the mage. Vivienne gave a harsh stare.

“I apologize if I come off as harsh, I just don’t want people to think the de facto leader of the Inquisition is an angry monster,” Vivienne explained. Wysira glared, before letting out a heavy sigh. She motioned for Vivienne to follow her more closely, giving a signal for Sera and Bull to hang back a bit.

“I… am sorry as well, Vivienne. It was just… a bad time to mention anything. I know when to put on my professional face, you have no need to worry about that”. Vivienne nodded, glancing up at the demon from the corner of her eye.

“Would you like to talk about it, darling?” Wysira began to fiddle with her ring again, staring at the ground as they walked.

“I… hadn’t thought about Danny since coming here, as everything was so busy. Talking about them earlier…” She let out a slightly animalistic keen, ears pinning back.

“I shouldn’t be here, Vivienne. At least… not alone. They need me”. “How so?” “Danny is… not well. They’ve had… a trouble childhood, to say the least. I know it sounds awful to say this about a grown adult, but they NEED me”. Tears pricked her eyes, and she rubbed them with her thumb and pointer finger.

“I know my friends are keeping an eye on them, but… I know they’re not taking my disappearance well,” she said, letting out a teary, bitter laugh. “I promised them nothing would happen, when I left. I’d be back the next day…” She pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes, digging her fingers into her hairline. “They’re already so scared of being taken by the Portals… I know they’ll never let me leave the house, let alone the city, again”.

Vivienne placed a careful hand on the Herald’s shoulder, making the larger woman look down. The mage gave a small, comforting smile.

“My dear Herald, I cannot say for certain if you’ll find your way back to your loved ones- I don’t know how your magic works, and if you can go back the way you came- but you are a resourceful one, from what I’ve seen,” she said, removing her hand after a moment. “If you continue on the path you have been, and know how to return yourself, then you most likely will. At the very least, you will be able to send some kind of message to them that you are alright”. Wysira wrung her hands, twisting the ring on her finger once again. She gave the Enchanter a smile.

“Thank you, Vivienne. That… does help more than you think”. “Of course, my dear. Now-” she began to pull out her staff “-you might want to move”. Wysira looked up, spotting a Rift in front of Redcliffe’s gate. She dodged a shot from a Wraith, ears pressing against her head when it let out an awful screech.

Sera screamed, scrambling away from a shade who tried to tackle her. Bull cleaved it in two, shielding Sera as she hurried up into a tree to get a better view of the fight. She spotted something clawing its’ way out of the Earth.

“The hell’s that thing,” Sera yelled, shooting an arrow at it as it emerged. Skinny, green, and screaming- reminded Wysira of a young Orc she dated for a while.

“Terror demon,” Vivienne answered, blasting it with lightning. It disintegrated with a sick gurgle. Sera let out a loud “EUGH”, before shooting a shade that was sneaking up on Wysira.

Wysira charged at a Greater Shade, stepping through a circle of sickly green magic that… slowed her down. She watched the Shade come at her, eyes widening as she tried to push through the magic. She raised her sword, feeling as if she was moving through molasses. Everything around the circle was moving normally, only the… time was slowed, in this magic.

She roared as she broke free of the circle, piercing the demon’s skull and sending it to the ground. She panted, smoke rising from her mouth again. Her chest was heated. Hot. Too hot.

The Rift popped open, but no new demons spewed out. The Mark burned. Wysira held up her hand, swallowing the bile that threatened to escape her as the Rift began to close. She snarled deeply when it was sealed, her legs shaking.

Sera slipped from the tree, and Bull walked over Wysira. She was staring at the ground below where the Rift was, trembling and seething. Bull, carefully, put a hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head towards him, eyes wide and vacant. He knows that look.

“Hey- Boss,” he started. “Listen to me. The fight’s over. You won, and it’s finished”. He spoke slowly, waiting for her to finally, fully look at him. The recognition returned to her, before she yanked herself back from him. He let her, watching as she yanked her helmet off.

“Hey, ladybits,” Sera said. “You’re glowing, but in the wrong spot”. Wysira’s hand went up, feeling her neck and chest. Hot hot hot too hot it needs to get out-.

She ran over to the foliage nearby, gagging before throwing up her lunch. Molten lunch. Small billows of smoke escaped her mouth, and rose from the vomit hidden in the bushes. Her tail slammed against the ground, imitating what her father does when he’s distressed. Her tail being thinner than her wrist didn’t cause the same reaction, however.

She wheezed, throat burning and dry. She waved at the group with a shaking hand, barely managing to get the word “water” out. Sera jumped, digging through her pack before pulling out a water skin. Wysira drained it dry, panting heavily when she was finished.

“You… you good, Herald,” Sera asked, unsure as to what to do. Wysira looked up, seeing Sera’s worried, confused expression.

She really does remind me of Danny, Wysira thought as Sera carefully patted her back. The first time a similar thing happened, Danny had no idea what to do. They even said the exact same thing- “you good?”.

She missed them so much.

Wysira nodded, finally standing. She swept dirt over the burning grass in hopes it stops anything from catching on fire. Instead of saying anything, she began walking into the now-open gate. Not wanting to put their Herald in a terrible mood again, her fighters followed.

Wysira chewed on some mint leaves as they approached the meeting place, not wanting her breath to smell like vomit. The cooling sensation also helps calm her down, as well. Grand Enchanter Fiona greeted them as they entered the building, asking what brought them to Redcliffe. Wysira’s ears flicked, and her brows furrowed.

“Is this a joke? Miss Fiona, you invited us here back in Val Royeaux”. Fiona shook her head, explaining she hasn’t been to Val Royeaux since before the Conclave. Wysira crossed her arms, headache turning into a full-blown migraine.

“Then who the hell talked to me in Val Royeaux- do you have a hidden twin no one knows about?” Fiona’s eyes widened.

“They looked that similar to me? I suppose it could be magic at work, but why would anyone…” She paused, eyes flicking to her feet in… shame?

“Whoever… or whatever brought you here, the situation has changed,” she explained slowly, looking back up.

“The Free Mages have already… pledged themselves to the Tevinter Imperium”. Vivienne asked if Fiona’s lost her mind, as did Sera. Although, Sera’s question was less polite than Vivienne’s.

“As one indentured to a Magister, I no longer have the authority to negotiate with you”. Wysira ran a hand through her hair, taking in a deep breath through her nose.

“I don’t know much about Tevinter, but it sounds like you’ve made a terrible, terrible decision”. “All hope of peace died with Justinia,” Fiona said sadly. Wysira looked at her like she was a fucking idiot.

“There is always hope for peace, you blind woman! I understand that you’re mourning, but you can’t just… throw other people's’ lives away because YOU’RE too scared to continue pushing for peace!” Vivienne placed a hand on the Herald’s shoulder. Fiona sneered, before frowning deeply.

“I had no choice, other than this- WE had no choice. We are losing this war, and I needed to save as many lives as I could”. Fiona glanced over, eyes growing wide as she spotted something behind the Inquisition. Wysira turned, finding a short man in odd clothes. She assumes all Tevenes dressed like jesters?

“Welcome, my friends,” he greeted cheerfully. “I apologize for not greeting you, earlier”. Fiona straightened, introducing him- reluctantly- as Magister Gereon Alexius. He approached happily, grasping the demonesses’ hand and shaking.

“The Southern Mages are under my command- and you are the survivor, yes? The one from the Fade?” His eyes trailed over her face, taking in small details. “Fascinating”. She pulled her hand back, disgust growing on her face as he walked to a table. She suppressed a growl, following the smug man.

“I’d like to know more about your… Alliance,” Wysira stated, sitting across from the Magister. “Fiona said she was “indentured”- mind explaining that?” Alexius nodded.

“The rebel Mages cannot have citizenship in Tevinter, as they were not born there. They’ll work for a ten year period, before being trained and then joining our legion”. Fiona stepped up, fists balled.

“You said not all of my people would be military! There are children, those not suited-” “And I’m sure they will be contributing members of society, once their work is completed,” Alexius shut her down, waving her off. Fiona’s jaw tensed, before she stepped back. A deep growl left Wysira’s body, before she took a deep breath. Alexius seemed to not see the issue.

“That’s… all. If you’re… leading these Mages, now, we need to talk. I’m sure we can… come to some kind of deal,” Wysira said, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs. She needs to be professional, no matter how much she wants to snap this weak man’s neck. He smiled, one that held no kindness.

“It’s nice to meet such a reasonable woman”. She caught site of Fiona, and a few other mages, looking down in shame and anger. Fiona rubbed at her eyes, the sight of her cut off by another man blocking Wysira’s view.

“Pardon my manners- my son, Felix, friends”. Felix bowed, and Wysira nodded a greeting. Once Felix was gone again, Alexius began.

“I’m not surprised you’re here, Herald. Containing the Breach is a feat not many could attempt. There’s no telling how many Mages you’ll need- ambitious, indeed”. Wysira crossed her arms, asking if that means he’ll let her use the services of the rebel Mages.

“There will have to be-” Movement caught their eyes, and they turned. Felix was stumbling towards them. Wysira stood, only to have him nearly collapse in her arms. She held the man up as Alexius hurried over.

“My lady, I’m so sorry- please forgive me,” Felix said to Wysira, as he found his footing. He leaned against the table, catching his breath. Alexius stood next to his son, asking if he was alright. Wysira let the two talk for a moment, before watching them begin to leave- along with Fiona. Alexius promised to contact the Inquisition, to finish their business.

When he was gone, Wysira looked at the note Felix slipped into her hand. Come to the Chantry. You are in danger. She read the note aloud, stuffing it into her pack.

“What’s he goin’ on about,” Sera muttered. Wysira shrugged, pulling her helmet back on.

“I don’t know, but I trust Felix more than Alexius”. Wysira began to walk out, motioning for the others to follow. “Let’s visit the Chantry”.


	8. Chapter 8

Haven was in an uproar when Wysira returned. People were jittery and panicking. Some claimed a rift opened while she was away, only to seal itself shut after a creature fell from it.

“What sort of creature,” Wysira asked the frantic Chantry Sister. The Sister wrung her hands, nearly shaking.

“I-I don’t know, my Lady… It isn’t human, and madam Cassandra says it isn’t a demon. She said she wanted to see you about it right away”. Wysira nodded, thanking the Sister. She headed to the Chantry, hurrying through the doors and to the War Room. Cassandra and Cullen were in there, looking up when she entered.

“Thank the Maker you’ve returned,” Cassandra sighed. “No doubt you’ve heard about our… guest”. “ Take me to it”. Cassandra nodded, leading Wysira to the prison below the Chantry.

“We… confiscated some items off of it- they are very foreign, and the collar it had was very advanced”. Wysira’s ears perked. “It did not respond to our dispelling magic, so I… wanted you to see it, first”.

Wysira heard loud chittering and keening as she approached the cell where their visitor was held. Her eyes widened.

“Quiet in there, beast,” a guard snarled, slamming his sword on the cell bars. Wysira ran to the cage, mouth opening in shock at the figure cowering at the back wall. Their fur shimmered like the night sky, and their quiet voice was music to her weary ears. Her fists balled, before she grabbed the collar of the man that smacked the cell.

“You will unlock the cage, and their cuffs. And if you even THINK of hurting them, I’ll kill you, myself”. She nearly threw the man down, who scrambled to do as she asked. She turned to Cassandra.

“Herald, you cannot threaten-” “I don’t CARE, Cassandra. I’ll apologize later. You’ll bring everything you confiscated from them. Now,” the demon hissed. Cassandra knew better than to argue, at the moment. She left in a hurry.

Free to leave the cell, the small creature nearly tackled her to the ground. She fell to her knees for them, holding them tightly. The guard moved away, giving them some sort of privacy.

Wysira pulled back a bit, hands on their face as she looked them over.

“Danny, sweetheart, they didn’t hurt you, did they?” Danny glared over her shoulder at a couple of guards, who avoided their gaze in hopes the demon didn’t come after them.

Wysira stood, giving her own glare to the two guards, before leading Danny out of the prison. They held her hand tightly, letting her lead them out. Cassandra met them at the door, handing over a box of items. Wysira held it, letting Danny dig through it and pull out their collar. They inspected it, making sure it wasn’t broken, before slipping it on. The minute it was fixed onto their body…

“Wysira what the FUCK is going on here,” they asked. Cassandra jerked back at the sudden question.

“Why didn’t you answer our questions from before, if you could speak?” “Because you took the thing that lets me fucking TALK,” Danny yelled, before hiding behind Wysira at Cassandra’s harsh stare. Wysira growled.

“This is my spouse, Danny. You will treat them with the same respect you pretend to give me, Seeker,” she snarled. “You will also get word around that they are not a threat, and that I will deal with anyone who tries to threaten them- or worse- personally”. Cassandra sighed through her nose, before nodding. She went off to find Josephine and Leliana, as they’d get word around the village faster than she could.

Wysira led Danny out of the Chantry, intending on going to her cabin for some privacy. People openly stared as they walked by, making Danny sneer and press closer to their wife. Once in the privacy of her lodgings, Wysira started up a fire.

“What is this place,” they asked, sitting on the bed. They immediately pulled the covers around themself while she got the fire going. Their summer coat is in and they’re fucking freezing.

“The country we’re in is called Ferelden, I think”. “It’s even less advanced than Nikita,” Danny muttered bitterly, wishing there was some semblance of a heater in the cabin.”They don’t even have electricity”.

“They’re too afraid of their own magic to actually use it,” Wysira snorted, finally coming over to the bed when the fire was finished. They scooted into her lap, letting her move the blanket to wrap around the both of them. A deep, satisfied purr came from her chest, followed by the lawnmower that is her spouse.

“Well, at least we won’t have to stay here anymore- when Dysis sent me here she-” “WHAT”. Danny flinched, not looking up at her. They know she’s giving them a Look.

“I… went to Dysis, and she… sent me here to get you?” Wysira took a breath, as if to yell, before sighing. She hugged Danny again, laying her head on their own.

“You’re lucky I missed you too much to yell at you”. “Anyway,” they said, making her snort. “Dysis gave me supplies for you to make another portal. Let’s get going”. Danny tried to move, but Wysira tightened her hold on them. Her purring stopped, and she was tense. Danny hesitated, before letting out a quiet, worried keen.

“I… can’t go home, Danny. Not… not yet”. “Why NOT”? Wysira paused, before pulling the glove off of her hand. The Mark shone brightly, green veins of foreign magic snaking over the skin of her palm.

“The hole in the sky… I’m the only one that can repair it. These people need me, and even if they didn’t… I don’t know if this foreign magic will be safe to bring back to Nikita”. Danny slowly grabbed her hand with both of theirs’, rubbing the edges of her palm with their thumbs. She let them, staring at the wall as they examined the Mark.

“... Do you know how you got this?” “No. I woke up in a cell, with it on my hand. The stretch between the portal and the cell is just… gone”. Danny keened again, turning in her lap to wrap their arms around her waist. She held them again, purring weakly.

“I hope you know I’m not leaving,” Danny stated after a moment of silence. Wysira sighed.

“Normally, I’d try to make you go back home, but… I don’t want to be alone here, anymore”. She buried her face into their fur. Danny let out a worried chitter.

“We need to find some clothes for you,” she said after a while, finally sitting up straight. She put her gloves back on, letting them get off of her. She went over to a large crate of fabrics and materials, looking through them.

“I’m sure Josephine will have something for you to wear, until I can make some for you- you’re in your summer coat, so you’ll need some thick clothing. You’ll also need a hood, for when we leave Haven- possibly a mask, as well”. Danny listened to her ramble to herself, ears perking when she mentioned finding weapons for them.

“It’s that bad, here,” they asked. She nodded, sighing slightly. “This place is madness, Danny. I’m caught in the middle of an apocalypse, and a war, in a world that isn’t my own. I’m the only living demon amongst Elves, and Humans, and Dwarves. We’re… alone here, and there are… many that will despise us, even if I’m here to help”. She put the fabric on her desk, grabbing her supplies and sitting down. She immediately got to work on making Danny’s main cloak.

“Danny… I know you won’t stay here while I go out into the field, so I need to know… are you willing to fight again”? Danny’s ears flicked back. They got up, wrapping their arms around her shoulders. She slowed her work, leaning her head back against their shoulder.

“I’d do anything for you,” they answered, pressing their forehead to her own. She shut her eyes, purring softly. She pulled back from them after a second, going back to working on the cloak.

“We’ll go to the smith tomorrow, and see if he has any weapons that catch your eye. For now, I’ll finish this up, and then we’ll go to Josephine, or Leliana, about getting a mask for you”. They rummaged through their box, pulling out their gun and its’ ammunition. They don’t have a lot left. She nearly stabbed herself with her needle when she saw it.

“You still have that thing?” “Do you think my gay ass would leave it behind? Who knows what the fuck I’d run into,” Danny said, putting the weapon in its’ holster and setting it on the table nearby. They assured it’ll only be for emergencies. Wysira stared at it for a moment, before looking back at them.

“Fine. That is only to be used for DIRE emergencies”. She hated that thing. It sets her on edge. They nodded, before going back through the box. They pulled out their bag, making sure the items for the portal were still in there.

“Good… bitches didn’t take anything,” they grumbled, putting the bag on. They didn’t want to risk losing the ingredients, in case the two could escape.

“... How come they called you “Herald”,” they asked after a minute. They saw her hesitate, ears twitching as she thought.

“Some of them believe I’m Holy- sent by a deity named Andraste to be their protector,” she huffed. “A lot of their Clergy think it to be blasphemy, which I don’t blame them for”. “They’re right”. She looked over when they said that.

“You’re a fucking GODDESS”. “Can you not be gay for like five minutes,” she asked, rolling her eyes a bit. Danny let out a loud laugh.

“Wysira, if I stop being gay for you, I’ll DIE. Do you want me to die?” “Perish”. “Fucking RUDE!” Wysira giggled as Danny got up, going to look through the small shelves she has in her cabin.

She smiled fondly, a quiet purr coming from her chest. She feels… a lot better, now that they’re here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny belongs to Werewolfbeans on DeviantArt/Werewolfmemes on tumblr!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what's up I finally did this

Alexius needed time to set up another meeting with the Inquisition. Good timing, as there’s a group of scouts stuck in this Fallow Mire. Of course, finding the scouts is Wysira’s job, for some fucking reason. Guess if you send more scouts, they just get captured like the first ones.

“Wysira, this place is fucking ASS,” Danny yelled as they trudged through the mud. Wysira sighed in agreement. Danny was, currently, sitting on Wysira’s shoulders. They knew she was strong enough to support them- and they could always use their new bow from this height, as well.

Blackwall and Solas followed closely. Blackwall used his shield as a makeshift umbrella, while Solas just suffered in silence. Bull was next to Wysira, much to Danny’s annoyance.

“They’re not wrong, boss,” Bull snorted. Wysira rolled her eyes, trying to shake her head. Although, Danny was currently holding onto her horns to keep themselves balanced.

“No, they’re not, but we have to find those scouts. Because that’s clearly my job,” Wysira said, grumbling the last part. Danny huffed as well.

“Yeah, just because you got the big dumb hole in your hand means they gotta send the old fart out on every rescue mission”. “Thank you, dear”. The group stopped, examining the broken bridge across the murky water. Wysira growled.

“Prepare for a fight- we have to go through the water,” she said, earning an “oh GREAT” from Danny. They hopped down as Wysira took the first steps into the water.

Undead began to rise, hissing and gurgling as the group waded through the disgusting water. Danny rose their bow, grumbling as they fired. They’ll have to ask about getting a crossbow made- they’ve seen the Dwarf use one. V… Varchin? What the fuck was his name?

Their thoughts were interrupted by Wysira yelling. A zombie had attached itself to her back, trying to drag her into the water. Bull snarled, grabbing the thing by the face and snapping the thing’s neck. Bull flung the monster to the ground, slamming his axe into its’ neck.

“You good, boss?” “Yeah… thanks, Bull”. Danny’s ears flicked back in annoyance. They took aim at a zombie lumbering towards Bull’s blind spot, planting an arrow in its’ head and making it drop.

Once on land, Danny shook their fur instinctively. They pulled their mask off, taking in a breath. The Skyglancer clipped the mask to their belt, rubbing their snout.

“I think I need to get that re-fitted,” Danny huffed. “It keeps pinching my snout. Can’t breathe”. Wysira grunted slightly, showing she heard them. She mumbled something about talking to Josephine, before her ears pinned back.

She hissed softly, her left hand clenching tightly. Danny keened, hurrying over to her. She let out a small sigh, before chittering quietly to them. Telling them that she’s alright. She smoothed her gloved hand over their head, smiling in an attempt to comfort them. It didn’t work.

“If you two are done making eyes at each other,” Blackwall muttered, making Wysira’s tail flick angrily.

“I am telling my spouse that I’m fine, Warden Blackwall. If you can’t understand how we communicate, then that is not my problem,” Wysira snapped, making the human frown. He was quiet, though, much to Danny’s amusement.

The group went through an old building, Danny pilfering old materials and items to be used later. That was their current job, when not fighting. At least, self-imposed job. They’re a scout at heart.

“Oh, what is that,” Danny whined, seeing the glowing crack floating in the sky. Wysira examined it, before seeing an Avvar walking towards them.

The two talked, while Solas explained what the Rifts are. Great. Thanks, Egghead, didn’t ask you.

Solas gave them a glare. They stared at him for a second, registering Bull’s snickering.

“Did I say that out loud?” Solas grunted, confirming that they did. Danny shrugged.

“You’re an adult, you’ll get over it,” Danny said, making Bull snort. They let out a dumb, smug smile as Solas grumbled.

“Everyone, get ready for another fight,” Wysira finally called out, pulling her glove off. The three more experienced party members pulled out their weapons. Danny did the same, but more confused.

“What’s happening?” “This Rift isn’t sealed correctly- it’ll pop open eventually, and be very shitty,” Wysira huffed. She raised her hand, and Danny’s fur stood on end.

Whatever magic she was forced to use, it felt awful. It pulled at their insides, stinging their skin. They can’t even imagine what Wysira, herself, felt.

Loud screeches came from the now-open Rift, and a couple of terrors clawed their way out.

“What the FUCK are those things?” “Terror demons, my dear,” Wysira answered, pulling her sword out. Danny moved back, knocking an arrow.

Wysira and Bull charged in as Shades began to appear. Blackwall stayed back between Solas and Danny, ready to defend the long-range fighters.

Danny let out a screech as a zombie had lumbered up behind them and grabbed their arms. Blackwall charged, knocking the monster off of Danny’s back. They backed up, shooting an arrow at a shade that tried to attack Solas.

As the demons began to die, or became weaker, Wysira began to close the Rift. The demons let out unholy screams as it shut, their tie to the world disconnecting. They disintegrated when it was fully closed, giving the group a small breather.

“Alright,” Wysira panted, pulling her gloves back on. “Rest up. We move out in five”. Blackwall and Danny grumbled as everyone put their weapons away. Solas went over to Wysira, probably checking on the state of her pain, and the Mark. Bull made his way over to Danny.

“How’re you holding up, kid?” Danny’s ears flicked back.

“I’m two hundred years old”. Bull choked a little.

“Okay… Anyway, how are you holding up, grandpa?” Danny’s ears twitched. They couldn’t help the snort that came out, even if they were annoyed.

“I’m fine. This isn’t my first rodeo”. “Your first what?” “... Nevermind”.

Wysira called for everyone to move out, and the group followed. Danny moved back to Wysira’s side, and she slowed so they could talk.

“How are you doing, dear?” “I’m wet, I’m cold, I’m hungry, and I’m a little horny after watching you fight”. Wysira let out a deep sigh, making Danny snicker. Wysira shook her head, but they saw a small smile on her face.

“... You sure those scouts are okay,” they asked after a moment. Her smile fell, and she sighed.

“The man we talked to back there said the son of the Avvar chief was just holding them hostage to get to me. He, apparently, just wants to fight”. She huffed, crossing her arms. Bull, who had overheard, grunted slightly.

“Capturing your scouts is a good way to get at you, at least- he clearly knows they make you do everything, Boss”. “Clearly”.

After a while, they began to approach a large, abandoned fortress. Danny heard movement in the water nearby as they got closer. Their eyes widened when they saw hordes of undead emerging from the water.

“Wysira- we need to run,” they said urgently. She looked up, chittering loudly in surprise. The group began pulling out their weapons, but she waved her hand frantically to stop them.

“There’s too many to fight- quick,” she yelled, scooping up Danny without thinking. They screeched, clinging to her as she sprinted towards the fortress. “Get inside!”

“Wait up,” Blackwall called, the Thedas natives trying to keep up with the creature far ahead of them.

By the time everyone was in, Danny had been set down to find the gate controls. They turned the wheel, shutting the gate leading back out.

No one had a chance to catch their breath as Avvar began making their way towards them. Danny yelled in annoyance from their perch, getting their bow ready.

“I HATE THIS FUCKING PLACE,” Danny screamed, shooting a man in the head.

“SO DO I,” Wysira called back, shoving her sword through another man’s stomach. Danny watched her shove the guy to the ground, stabbing him in the chest for good measure.

God, they love that woman.

“Looking good, Boss,” Bull called after she bashed her horns against an Avvar’s skull. She let out a barking laugh, thanking the Qunari for the compliment. Danny frowned.

God, they hate that man.

After the fight, everyone scattered to pilfer supplies and find the controls to the second set of gates. Danny found them in no time, opening the gate that led to the next area. Where Mister Man is waiting for Wysira to kick his ass.

The group stomped out, annoyed and tired with all the dumbass Avvar.

When they finally came face to face with the chief’s son, Wysira cut off his self-centered shit.

“Look, child… I’m tired, I’m soaked to the bone, and my back hurts. I just want my scouts, and I’ll be on my way”. The man laughed.

“Oh, it doesn’t work that way, sweetheart. You’re going to fight me- to the death-” She immediately pulled her sword out, using her magic to set it on fire. That made the man shut up, and his allies back up.

“Are you sure you want to do this, son? Wouldn’t it be easier to just give me my scouts?” The Avvar shook off his surprise, stepping down and pulling out a giant warhammer.

“Easier, yes. Fun? No, it wouldn’t-” Before he could react, Wysira sprinted towards the asshole. She slammed her head into his chest and knocking him back. The Avvar’s allies began making their moves, and Wysira’s own allies went to defend her.

Wysira grabbed his hammer as he swung at her, making his face fall. She dropped her sword, gripping the hammer with both hands and yanking it away from him. She snarled, pupils slitting angrily and smoke escaping her mouth.

“You are a disgrace to humankind, using innocent people to get at me. I hope you rot in whatever hell your people have”. She slammed his own hammer onto his skull. It split open easily, gore escaping the wound as the body fell.

She looted his body, finding a key. She assumes it’s to the door where people were calling for help. Upon opening the door, she found her scouts.

“They sent the Herald after us…?” “I told you she’d come”. Wysira told them there are camps being set up, and to get there as soon as possible.

“We’ll go after we deal with the injured”. She nodded, going back to her group. She picked up her sword, sheathing it, before walking to Bull.

“I believe I have a gift for you, seeing as you’d enjoy a weapon like this more than I would”. She handed the large hammer over. Bull’s eye lit up, and he grinned.

“Oh, I’ll definitely have fun with this. Thanks, Boss”. She snorted slightly as he swung the weapon, getting a feel for the weight.

“Just wipe the blood and hair off of it, first,” she suggested. Bull smirked.

“Why? It adds character”. “Eugh,” Wysira, and her spouse, groaned. As they all exited the fortress, the Avvar from the Rift met them at the doorway.

Thankfully, he was there to offer his assistance to the Inquisition. The more, the merrier.

After he left to the nearest camp, Wysira let out a heavy sigh. She rubbed her face, wiping stray blood across her cheek. Danny patted her back, making her look over.

“When we get home, will you give me a massage, my dear?” “Only if you give me one, too”. She held her clean hand out, and they shook it.

“Deal”. Bull walked over to them.

“Can I get one, as well?” Danny and Wysira side-eyed him, although Wysira’s was much more flirty.

“Perhaps, but maybe a little later”. Bull grinned, saying he’d hold Wysira to that.

Danny grumbled, starting to walk ahead. Wysira and the group followed. She held their hand, knowing they were annoyed and cranky. It made a small purr come from them. She leaned down to their ear, speaking quietly so only they could hear her.

“When we get back to Haven, we can have a little more fun than just a massage, if you’d like”. Danny’s ears twitched, before they grinned.

“I’d take any chance to eat you out,” they said loudly, making Solas and Blackwall cough. Bull let out a loud laugh.

“DANNY!” “WHAT IT’S TRUE”. “YOU CAN’T JUST SAY THAT-” “DO YOU NOT WANT IT, THEN?”

She was quiet. Bull was cackling, and even Solas was snickering.

“All of you are banned,” Wysira huffed. Blackwall asked what they were banned from.

“Life”.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update because I'm impatient :3c

Wysira had a terrible feeling about this plan. She was not the type for distractions and covert operations. Her whole motif, back when she was a soldier, was to be as loud and destructive as possible. While that was distracting in its’ own right, being polite and negotiating was not her strong suit.

The group- Wysira, Sera, Bull, and Danny- were stopped by Venatori guards. Wysira waited, a frown on her face.

“.. Announce us,” she demanded as Alexius’ steward stepped forward.

“The Magister’s invitation was for the Herald only- you lot wait here”. Danny bristled, opening their mouth to say something. Wysira placed a hand on their shoulder, gripping tightly and making them hush up.

“Where I go, they go,” Wysira growled, tail flicking angrily. She and the steward glared at each other, before his eyes roamed to the group around her. He nodded slowly, reluctantly accepting her terms, before leading them to where Alexius waited. Danny stuck as close to her as possible, huffing through their mask.

“My friend,” Alexius greeted cheerfully, standing up from his throne. “It is so good to see you again!” He eyed the group, faux-cheerful smile drooping. “And your… associates, of course”.

“I’m sure we can come to an agreement that is equitable to all parties-” “Do we not get a say in our own fate,” Fionna asked, stepping forward. Alexius smiled at her.

“Fionna, my dear, you would not have turned your followers over to me if you did not trust me with their lives”. Wysira scoffed, crossing her arms.

“Because you simply OOZE trust, Alexius”. A chorus of snickers from her rag-tag group erupted behind her. The man chose to ignore her comment, opting to get to business instead of chatting.

“The Inquisition needs mages to close the Breach,” he started, sitting back down on the throne. “And I have them”. He stared Wysira down, an odd glint in his eye.

“So… what shall the Inquisition offer in exchange?” Wysira sighed. She looked at Danny, who decided to speak on her behalf.

“We know you invited her here to kill her”. Wysira’s ears flicked back. Were they suppose to announce that? I mean you wouldn’t really WANT to announce that but… what about that stealth nonsense?

If Danny thinks it’s fine to do this, she’ll go along with them.

Spoiler alert: Danny regretted saying it, immediately.

“If you believe that, I marvel that you chose to come, anyway,” Alexius hummed, crossing his arms. Felix, who had been standing at his side, turned to him. Claiming they knew everything. Alexius stared his son down.

“Felix… what have you done?” Wysira put her weight on her right foot, putting her hands on her hips.

“We made sure to disarm your trap before we came in, my friend,” she hissed, the “friend” dripping with venom. “I hope you don’t mind”. Alexius chuckled, but there was no humor behind the noise.

“I’ve yet to see your cleverness, I’m afraid,” he scowled, standing up. He stomped back down to the walkway, putting the Inquisition’s group on edge.

“You walk into my threshold with your STOLEN mark- a gift you don’t understand- and think YOU’RE in control, demon,” he snarled. Wysira stepped forward, meeting him halfway, despite Danny’s attempts at keeping her at their side. Alexius got in her face.

“You’re nothing but a damn mistake”. She snarled, shoving him back. His guards brought their weapons out. Her own warriors revealed their own weapons in response.

“Enlighten me, then, you absolute shit,” Wysira yelled. “What the hell is this thing for?”

“It belongs to your betters, beast. You wouldn’t even understand its’ purpose!” Felix grabbed his father’s shoulder, making the older man look back.

“Father, listen to yourself! Do you realize what you sound like?!” “He sounds exactly like the villainous cliche everyone expects us to be,” Dorian answered, emerging from an unknown spot. Wysira wonders how long he’s been there. Alexius’ eyes widened.

“Dorian…” His gaze hardened. “I gave you a chance to be a part of this- you turned me down. The Elder One has power you wouldn’t believe- he will raise the Imperium from the ashes!” Wysira groaned loudly, attracting the humans’ attention.

“Are you fucking kidding me? This is what I’m dealing with? Cultist fanatics that murdered the Divine?” She ran a hand down her face, growling in annoyance. Alexius opened his mouth, but she held a hand up.

“Let me goddamn guess- you’re about to say he’s going to become a God?” Alexius’ mouth snapped shut, and she let out a loud “UGH”.

“I’ve only had to deal with ONE other cult in my life, and it was just as annoying as this”. “You’ll have to tell me that story, boss,” Bull snorted.

“He will make the world bow to mages once more! We will rule from the Boeric Ocean to the Frozen Sea!” Danny threw their hands up.

“Assflash, newshole! Mages aren’t as great as you think they are!” All eyes were on the short creature. They didn’t shut up, though. Bull and Sera were in stitches, trying to keep themselves from laughing too loud.

“Clearly, you’re all too crazy to realize how STUPID this whole thing is! Your “Elder One” tore a goddamn hole in the sky! They can’t even control their own magic, apparently, let alone shape an entire WORLD!”

“You can’t involve my people in this, Alexius,” Fionna snapped.

“This is exactly what we NEVER wanted to happen,” Dorian said, stepping towards Alexius. “Why would you support this?” 

Alexius turned away from the crowd, rubbing his eyes with a thumb and index finger. Felix put a hand on his shoulder, saying something to him quietly. Alexius shook his head, saying that “He” can save Felix’s life.

“There is a way, Felix. If I can just… undo the mistake at the temple-” “I’m going to die, father. You need to accept that”. Alexius ignored him.

“Seize them, Venatori! The Elder One demands this monster’s life!” Before they could move, Inquisition soldiers appeared from their hiding spots.

The Venatori were dead before they realized. Wysira walked forward, tail slapping against her armor angrily. She stood next to Dorian, hand on the hilt of her sword.

“Your men are dead, Alexius”. Alexius’ breathing picked up. He was close to losing it.

“You… you are a mistake! You never should have existed!” Alexius brought a hand up, an amulet glowing brightly before floating above his palm. Dorian cried out, throwing his own bolt of magic at the amulet.

A portal opened between Dorian and Wysira, shielding them from view. Wysira blacked out, the last thing she heard was Danny’s scream of her name.

When she awoke, she found herself draped over a barrel. Dorian was near her, holding onto a table as he stood. Two guards ran in, yelling in surprise.

They charged immediately, barely giving Wysira time to pull out her weapon and shield. She blocked a sword strike, bashing the man’s helm with the armor. The disoriented guard found a sword to the throat quickly.

The two were taken care of, leaving Dorian and Wysira catching their breath.

“Displacement? Interesting,” Dorian said, after a moment. Wysira glared at him, silently asking what he’s talking about.

“This wasn’t Alexius’ intention, I’m sure. The Rift must have moved us… to what? The closest confluence of arcane energy?” Dorian looked around, examining their surroundings. Wysira’s tail flicked.

“That can happen, in my experience,” Wysira mumbled. “We were just in the castle hall”. Dorian thought for a moment.

“Let’s see… we’re still in the castle, definitely. It… Oh, of course! It isn’t a matter of WHERE, it’s WHEN”. Wysira let out an annoyed moan, scrubbing at her face angrily. Dorian explained the amulet was used as a focus- to push them through time.

Vaguely, Wysira was impressed. Until she realized her spouse wasn’t with her.

Then, she was furious.

She walked over to the guards, checking their pockets for a key to the gate.

“Then we undo it and go back. Now,” she growled, feeling her chest begin to heat up. She pulled out the key, going to unlock it. Dorian followed.

“I’m sure it won’t be a simple matter of us snapping our fingers- but I agree”. The two exited the cage, making sure there were no more guards nearby.

“Let’s look around, and see where the Rift took us. Then we can figure out how to get back… if we can”. Wysira tightened her grip on her sword, pulling her helmet off of her belt and putting it on.

“Oh, we’ll get back, even if I have to rip a portal open, myself”.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fast updates like this aren't going to be too common. I've just been on a role so I figured I'd go ahead and post one more chapter for both fics.

Red lyrium was embedded into the walls, growing through the stone and out of the ground of the dungeon. Wysira felt nauseous- the pull of this foreign, parasitic magic caused her to feel hot. She had to force herself to keep walking, or else she’d fear she’d throw up.

She heard a familiar voice singing “ninety nine bottles of beer”, and made a beeline for the noise. She caught sight of Bull sitting in the back of a cell, idly singing the dumb song to himself. When he caught sight of Wysira and Dorian, though, he shut up REAL fast.

“Holy shit-” he stood “I didn’t think the dead were coming back to life, now”.Wysira immediately unlocked the cell, letting him out. She couldn’t help herself and hugged the Qunari tightly. Awkwardly, he pat her back.

“Bull- where’s Danny? Are they locked up somewhere?” Bull grew quiet, and Wysira felt her chest begin to heat up.

“They… tried to attack Alexius, after you, uh… disappeared, I guess. They didn’t… they were killed, boss”. Wysira’s ears drooped, before she felt pure fury.

“That man will die,” she snarled, smoke rising from her mouth. Dorian put a hand on her shoulder, making her gaze snap to him.

“When we get back, they’ll be fine. You need to remember this, Wysira- this is an alternate reality. This is not final”. She breathed heavily, smoke and embers puffing out of her mouth. She took a deep breath in, willing herself to calm down.

“You’re right… you’re right”. She clenched and unclenched her fists, turning back to Bull. She took in his appearance. Red lyrium was growing along his horns, and his eyes were red and bloodshot.

“What happened, Bull,” she asked. He sighed, running a hand over his head.

“What DIDN’T happen? After you vanished, everything went to shit. This… Elder One, he murdered the Empress of Orlais, and has a goddamn demon army in the palm of his hand”. Wysira put a hand to her forehead numbly, staring into space.

Of course he did.

“Awesome. Great. Fantastic,” Wysira rambled. “Okay, okay, okay… Bull, I need your help fighting Alexius. We need to set things right”. Bull grinned- a sadistic look that Wysira was enjoying much more than she should have.

Wysira grinned back, fangs glinting in the light. She began walking. The two men followed behind her.

“Let’s look around the rest of the cell blocks- see if we can find anything, or anyone, else,” she suggested. She didn’t get any protest, so they continued on their way.

They heard Sera mumbling angrily to herself, slightly manic as she tried to remember lyrics to a song. When Wysira entered her line of sight, she all but flung herself against the back wall. Fat tears fell down her cheeks.

“No, no no- the-the dead can’t- you’re dead! You’re not supposed to be here!” The lyrium was poking through her skin, and the panicked tone in her voice broke Wysira’s heart. The demon opened the cell door, but made no move to get closer.

“Sera, dear, I’m not dead- I promise. Alexius’ magic… it flung Dorian and I through time”. Sera, slowly, walked forward. She reached out a shaking hand, pressing it to Wysira’s arm. Then her shoulder. Then her chest- she applied more pressure. Feeling the demon’s heartbeat. She let out a half sob, half laugh.

“You aren’t dead-”. She clung to Wysira, shocking the older woman. Wysira looked to Bull, who had an oddly pitied look.

“The lyrium did… a lot of things, to a lot of people. Sera didn’t get the worst of it, but…” The Elf seemed to ignore Bull as she finally let go. Wysira held her shoulders tightly, keeping her grounded.

“Sera, we need to find Alexius. If we can find him, we should be able to go back in time- stop this from happening”. The Elf’s ears perked, hopeful.

“Fix it all, yeah? Keep… keep it from happening? Ain’t gotta go through- don’t-”. Wysira shushed her, telling her to take a breath.

“We can fix it, Sera,” she said gently. “But we need help. We need to find Alexius”. Sera took a shaky breath, nodding quickly.

“Okay- okay he- he locked himself in his, uh… his throne room, I think. Guards were talkin’ about it,” Sera explained. “He’s probably there. Nowhere else for him to go, don’t think”. Wysira patted her shoulders.

“Thank you, dear. Do… you think you can fight?” Sera sobered up quickly, grabbing her hands. She had a fire in her eye that her Sera always did.

“Oh, I may be a bit shaky, Ladybits, but I can still shoot an arrow through the bastard’s dick,” Sera nearly yelled, the smile on her face unstable. Wysira nodded, standing up straight.

“Alright, that’s all I need to hear, my dear”. The group began to head out, going to make their way through the rest of the cells.

A deep wheezing caught Wysira’s attention, and she steered her group towards it. She clamped a hand over her mouth when she saw Fiona, essentially fused into a large deposit of Red Lyrium. Fiona turned her head, useless arms twitching in the rock.

“I saw you,” she breathed. Just talking seemed to be a struggle. “You… disappeared. Into the Rift”. Wysira swallowed thickly.

“Fiona… is… is it growing… out of you?” She laughed bitterly, leaning her head against the wall.

“The longer you’re around it… you become this. Then they… mine your corpse for more”. Wysira’s eyes darted to the Qunari at her side, then to the Elf. The lyrium was growing out of them, as well. A snarl left her throat.

“Can you tell us the date,” Dorian interrupted, much to Wysira’s annoyance. Fiona glared at the wall in front of her, trying to think.

“H… Harvestmere… 9:42 Dragon,” she finally rasped. Dorian’s eyes widened.

“Nine-forty-two? Then we’ve missed an entire year”. Wysira’s ears twitched. A year? All of this… this chaos… happened in the span of one fucking year? This Elder One was… a fucking powerful thing. She growled.

“Well, I’m here now. I’ll drive them back to wherever the hell they come from”, she huffed.

“Tevinter, boss”. “Thank you, Bull”. He let out a small laugh, but Fiona shook her head. She explained that the Elder One was too strong. Even stronger than their God- the Maker. No one lives, if they challenge him. Wysira growled deeply.

“The Magister is going to regret that he didn’t just kill me”. This may not be her home, but these are innocent people caught in the middle of a madman’s domination. Her spouse was caught in this mess. And she intends to make these people pay.

“Our only hope is to find the amulet he was using,” Dorian said, putting a hand on Wysira’s shoulder to draw her out of her thoughts. “If it still exists, I can use it to reopen the Rift and drop us back where we left” he paused “... maybe”. Wysira and Fiona huffed out a “good”.

“I said MAYBE,” Dorian repeated. “It might also turn us into paste”. Delightful. Fiona told them that they had to try.

“Wouldn’t be the first time I was almost turned into paste,” Wysira mumbled, causing Dorian to give her an odd look. She smiled slightly, saying she’d tell him a story later. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to it.

“Your spymaster,” Fiona told them “Leliana… she’s here. You must find her”. She took a shuddering breath. “Quickly… before the Elder One learns… you are here”. Wysira nodded, hesitantly grabbing the bars.

“Fiona… is there anything I can do for you?” “... Keep this from happening,” was all Fiona said, turning back to the wall. Wysira blinked back the hot tears, nodding slightly and moving away from the bars. She motioned for her team to follow her.

“If the Lyrium is an infection… Maker, why is it growing out of the walls,” Dorian asked, disgusted with this new information. Wysira asked him if he really wanted to know. The mage didn’t answer. Honestly, neither did Wysira.

The torture chambers weren’t too far away, but finding Leliana’s exact room was difficult. The rooms were filled with the dead, rotting corpses of their previous inhabitants.Wysira pushed down the bile that threatened to rise. She tightened her grip on the hilt of her sword. She couldn’t afford to slip into her memories- not now. Not when there’s so much at stake.

Bull put a hand on her shoulder, pulling her away from her souring thoughts. She took a slow breath in, and out, and then nodded to him. She was okay.

He grunted softly, before pointing down the hall. Faint talking could be heard behind the heavy door, and the group pulled out their weapons. 

“Tell me how the demon knew of the sacrifice at the temple,” a man growled as they approached the door. “You will speak!”

“I will die first,” Leliana hissed, spitting blood into the face of her torturer. Wysira threw open the door, catching the man’s attention. Leliana took this chance to bring her lower half up, wrapping her legs around the man’s neck.

“Or you will,” the spymaster growled, locking her ankles around his head and twisting. His neck snapped, and his body fell to the ground. Wysira sheathed her sword, hurrying over and pocketing the key off of his corpse. She unlocked Leliana’s chains, catching her as she fell.

“You’re alive,” Leliana rasped, holding onto her biceps to stay upright. Wysira gave her a sad smile.

“And you’re tougher than you look”. Leliana let out a bitter laugh.

“Let’s hope you are also stronger than you appear, Herald. This mess… you need to end it”. Leliana straightened, releasing her hold on the demon. “Do you have weapons?”

“Good,” Leliana huffed after Wysira nodded. Leliana went over to the torture implements, grabbing a couple quick weapons. “The Magister is probably in his chambers”. She moved to sort through a chest, leaving a confused Dorian to stare at her back.

“You… aren’t wondering how we got here?” Wysira can tell Leliana doesn’t give an absolute shit. She just wants results. Wysira likes that about Leliana.

Leliana answered with a “no”, confirming Wysira’s suspicions. Dorian explained anyway, saying how this timeline wasn’t supposed to happen. That it shouldn’t exist. 

The man must love hearing himself, Wysira thought.

“I have to find Alexius and reverse the spell,” the demon said simply, clearly annoyed that Dorian was wasting time. Said mage explained that they can keep this future from happening, if they return. Leliana shook her head.

“And mages wonder why others fear them,” Leliana hissed under her breath. “No one should have this power”. Dorian was about to go into a tangent about his experiences with Alexius, Wysira assumed, but Leliana waved a hand angrily.

“Enough! This is all pretend to you, isn’t it,” Leliana growled, stomping up to Dorian. “A future you hope never exists- one you can forget about when you’re back in your time”. Wysira watched as she caused Dorian to back up, ever so slightly.

“I suffered. The entire world suffered. This is real”. Leliana turned on her heel, walking out. Wysira motioned for the others to follow. Leliana began to lead the way.

“What happened while we were gone,” Dorian asked. Leliana growled, glaring at him over her shoulder.

“Stop talking”. “I’m just asking for information!” Leliana stared ahead, again.

“No, you’re talking to fill the silence. Nothing happened that… that you want to hear”. Dorian went quiet, a frown on his face.

The mark on Wysira’s hand flashed, and began to burn. The sight made Sera squeal in surprise, as if she had forgotten about it. Wysira felt her stomach flip, knowing what that signaled.

In the next room was a small rift. Wysira ordered for everyone to ready their weapons. She raised her hand, forcing the rift to open. Wraiths guarded the tear, and the group kept the guards from attacking her.

As it opened, and the demons spilled out, she hissed. She needed to take her anger on something, and these demons were the perfect targets.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to contact me for one reason or another, you can visit my tumblr- itsthesinbin.tumblr.com! Feel free to ask me anything there.

When they stepped into the courtyard, Wysira felt her heart drop into her stomach. She stared at the sky, ears pinned back in shock, and horror.

“The Breach, it’s…” “Everywhere,” Dorian finished, when Wysira was too disgusted to finish her sentence. Leliana grunted, walking ahead of them. Wysira shook out of her stupor, leading the rest of the group after Leliana.

“The Elder One and his Venatori,” Sera explained. “They were the pricks that opened the damn hole in the pissin’ sky”.

A few Rifts were dotted around the courtyard, making Wysira sigh heavily. She was going to need a long nap, and a big meal, after this.

“Keep them off of me- I’m going to try and close the smaller Rifts”. Her team gave her their protection, as she went towards the nearest Rift. As Dorian doesn’t know much protection magic, Wysira took it upon herself to provide her people with protection.

She knew draining her magic like this was risky, but she needed to make sure they get to Alexius safely. She, momentarily, thought of Danny chewing her out, when she got back, but she was reminded that they weren’t here. In this reality, they were dead. She felt her resolve strengthen. Like hell she was going to let this shithole of a timeline live. Not after she just got them back.

Demons littered the courtyard, and Wysira was angry enough to tap into her elemental magic to get them out of her way. The Earth would open, and crush the unsuspecting creatures. Fire billowed around her sword as she sliced through Wraiths and Shades. She could already feel herself getting ill at the exertion, but she was damn determined.

Another Rift closed, another door opened.

They entered the upper wing of the castle, and Wysira crumpled to her knees. She wheezed, feeling an emptiness in her very being. Sera hurried to her side, her own worry plus the Lyrium’s influence almost sending her into a fit.

“Hey- you’re gonna be alright, right? You- you’re not gonna- uh-” Wysira placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. Dorian kneeled on Wysira’s other side, placing a hand on her back.

“I’m fine. The… mark just… takes a lot out of me,” she lied, but it was convincing enough to the two who had no idea how it worked. Wysira swallowed thickly, allowing Dorian and Sera to help her stand. She shook off the dizzy spell, before taking the lead again.

“Do you know what happened to Felix,” Dorian finally asked. Leliana confirmed that she did know. Dorian frowned.

“And you’re not going to tell me?” “You’ll find out soon enough”. Well… that was ominous. Dorian felt nauseous. He kind of didn’t want to know, now that Leliana said it like that.

They exited into a large room that had Lyrium growing up pillars, and had scaffolding hanging around as if they were in the middle of construction. Guards cried out, ordering the intruders to be killed. Just what Wysira needs- some stress relief.

Then she noticed yet ANOTHER rift. Delightful. She loves it. It feels good. Feels organic.

To make it through the rest of this, she’s going to have to do something she hasn’t done in a long time.

She grabbed a dazed man, yanking his helmet off. He struggled in her grip as she began to mumble in her native tongue. The man felt himself still, even though he was panicking.

“Don’t worry,” she purred. “This will be over soon”. Despite the growing disgust at the situation, she kissed the man deeply. She forced his mouth open, the man’s body growing rigid as a wispy smoke trailed out of his mouth.

The man dropped to the ground, dead, as Wysira consumed his soul.

She was still going to need actual food, but the need to feed was diminished greatly. She felt energy sweep through her, and she went back into the fight with newfound vigor.

She missed the look Dorian was giving her- one of fascination and slight horror.

With the enemies, and Rift, taken care of, everyone took a breather. They walked up to a large, locked door. Wysira ran her hand over the strange lock as Bull spoke up.

“Main hall,” he explained. “Alexius has to be in there”. Dorian stepped up as Wysira attempted to open the door. She hissed as a pain surged through her hand, yanking it back and shaking the feeling back into it.

“Maker’s Breath,” Dorian hissed. “Where did Alexius find this? How did he even move it here?” Wysira didn’t want to hear a long-winded explanation as to what exactly this thing is. She simply asked if it can be opened.

“Perhaps, but it looks strong,” Dorian hummed, as the group began looking around for any clues. She heard him mumble to himself, asking how paranoid the man behind the door must be.

“His servants must have a way through,” the mage offered. “He has to eat, somehow”. The group dispersed, looking through the pockets of the dead guards around the hall. Wysira stayed at the door, examining the lock closely.

Dorian made sure Wysira wasn’t looking at him, as he examined the man she had attacked, earlier.

The corpse’s eyes were wide, mouth hung open and skin pale. Touching his skin showed Dorian that the man’s skin was already ice cold. Rigor mortis hadn’t set in, but this was too fast for the body to cool. A frown settled on Dorian’s face as he looked back to the woman in question.

He hadn’t believed the rumors before, thinking her to be a mutated Qunari. But now… it seems she really is a demon.

“Found somethin’,” Sera called out, hurrying over to Dorian. Wysira looked over her shoulder, seeing Dorian examining a shard of red lyrium.

“What in Andraste’s name,” he muttered as Wysira came over to him. He passed it to her, allowing her to look it over.

“Keep that, I want to examine it later. For now, we should see if there are other shards,” Dorian tried to order, but Wysira ignored him. She pushed it back into Dorian’s hand, before sitting.

“Hold that,” she mumbled, pulling off one of her gauntlets. Leliana scowled.

“What are you doing? We don’t have time to sit around-” “I might know a quicker way to open the door, spymaster, if you’ll allow me to work”. Leliana shut her mouth, glaring slightly as the woman began scratching at the palm of the gauntlet. She used her fire magic to heat up the metal, allowing her to work with it easier.

She held her hand out for the shard, but Dorian was reluctant to hand it over. She looked up at him, annoyance in her eyes.

“You’ll be able to examine it afterwards, if it still exists when we go back to our time. Just hand it over”. He sighed, giving her the small shard. She set it into the crude hole, using her magic to meld it to the gauntlet. She slipped the gauntlet back on, once she was finished.

“This was an old trick we’d use to get into locked areas. This lock is… very different, but I’m hoping the same logic can still apply. If not, it won’t do anything, so we’ll just go look for other clues”. She stood, heading back to the door.

“This is the same size as the holes, however, so I’m thinking this is a key- in a set of many”. “You’re sure this will work,” Dorian asked. Wysira smiled.

“Absolutely not”. Reassuring. “Like I said, though, it won’t do anything if it doesn’t. The shard won’t be destroyed”. Actually a little reassuring.

Wysira pressed her palm to the middle of the circular lock, using the corrupted lyrium as a focus point. The magic radiating from it was… wrong. Trying to dig into her mind- into her skin. She took a deep breath, blocking out the sickly feeling that spread from her hand.

This isn’t the first time she’s dealt with some magical warfare.

She turned her hand upside down, tapping her claws against the stone. She mumbled the old spell under her breath, praying she remembers it right. It’s been centuries since she’s had to use it.

She scraped her claws up the lock, as if trying to scratch through the door. The lock glowed a bright green, before the individual keyholes lit up. The door began to slide open, and she quickly yanked the parasitic stone out of her armor. She swallowed the bile in her throat, handing the shard to an awe-struck Dorian. Wysira shook of the lingering traces of the lyrium, walking through the now open door. The surprised group quickly followed, weapons already drawn.

“Alexius,” Wysira roared, stomping towards the man standing in the back of the room. “You are going to pay for these atrocities!” Alexius hummed, blatantly ignoring her outburst.

“And here you are… finally,” he turned. “I knew you would appear again- that I didn’t destroy you. I just didn’t know when you would show up. I knew I hadn’t destroyed you”. He sighed, mumbling that she was his final failure.

“Was it worth it,” Dorian started. “Everything you did to the world? To yourself, Alexius?” Alexius let out a bitter laugh.

“It doesn’t matter now, does it? All we can do… is wait for the end”. Wysira snarled, ears pinned against her head and tail wapping against her armor.

“It DOES matter- I will undo this mess”. Alexius muttered to himself again, seemingly lost in thought as he talked to himself.

“The Elder One comes,” he finally spoke up “for me, for you… for us all”. While he was talking, Leliana had snuck to the side. She grabbed the frail Felix, pulling him back and pressing a knife to his throat. Alexius cried out for his son, and Dorian looked shocked- and disgusted.

“That’s Felix? Maker’s Breath, Alexius, what have you done?!” “He would have DIED, Dorian! I saved him!” Wysira felt her stomach and chest began to heat up. This was sick.

“Please,” Alexius begged Leliana. “Don’t hurt him. I’ll- I’ll do anything… anything you ask!” Leliana and Alexius looked to Wysira, whose neck and chest were beginning to glow. The tell-tale sign that Wysira was furious.

“No one should have to live like this, Alexius,” Wysira growled. Leliana took the hint, slicing Felix’s throat in one swift motion. The poor boy fell to the ground as Alexius screamed. He sent a magic shockwave through the area, sending everyone to the ground.

“Sera, Leliana, to the back!” The women followed Wysira’s command, moving out of the way of the fight. She ordered Dorian to mid-range as she pulled out her sword. She motioned for Bull to move to her side, and he did so. Alexius opened two rifts, setting a magic barrier around himself.

“Keep the demons off of me,” Wysira ordered, moving to the rift to her left. Bull stayed by her side, knocking demons away as they tried to get close. Dorian took care of anything that tried to get on Bull’s blind spot.

Wysira forced the first rift closed, the process of speeding it up nearly making her pass out. Her arm felt numb, and her body was shaking. Too much strain in such a short amount of time. She’s going to be sore for a while, after this.

She moved on to the second rift. Knowing Alexius was so close made smoke spill past her lips, coming out in puffs in time with her furious breathing. She was starting to become used to the burn in her throat, now that it was happening so often.

She doesn’t quite think that’s a good thing.

With the second rift closed, she advanced on Alexius. In a panic, he summoned terror demons to defend him. Wyrisa gave Bull, and herself, a strong barrier to defend from their attacks. She was tackled to the ground, the demon tearing its’ fangs into her shoulder and neck. Bull bashed the creature on the back of the head with his stolen weapon, knocking it off of her. She pressed a hand to her bleeding shoulder, forcing herself up.

She roared, charging past the demons and heading for Alexius. He blocked her strike with his staff. She grinned in his face, before he heard her start gagging.

She spit molten bile in his face, making him screech. He dropped to the ground, trying to wipe it off of his skin and out of his eyes. Wysira raised her sword, spitting the remains of her attack out of her mouth.

“This is for Danny,” she coughed, shoving the sword through his hunched back. He jerked, before going still.

Wysira yanked the sword out, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She panted as the chaos around settled. At least, it settled for the moment.

“He wanted to die,” Dorian murmured, dropping to Alexius’ side. “Didn’t he?” She didn’t miss the look of horror when Dorian saw Alexius’ face. His head snapped up to her.

“This was a bit overkill, don’t you think, you-” “Monster?” He snapped his jaw shut, rubbing a hand over his face.

“I was just going to say “crazy bitch”,” Dorian huffed, making Wysira laugh slightly. Dorian wasn’t amused, though.

“He lost Felix so long ago… and didn’t even notice,” Dorian sighed, standing. Wysira’s tail flicked, eyes not showing an ounce of pity for the dead man in front of her.

“If he intends for the world to turn to this, then I hold no empathy for the man”. She sorted through his pockets, pulling out the amulet. Dorian sneered, taking the amulet from her.

“You have none at all?” “Not for the man that killed my spouse- your world”. “Your spouse is fine, in our time”. Her eyes narrowed, pupils slitting.

“In our time? Yes. But here, where we are? The reality we are in now? They’re dead. And now, so is he. So get us back to our time, so we can… leave this broken place behind”. Dorian let out a breath through his nose, looking back down at the amulet.

“This is the amulet we made in Minrathous- good. Give me an hour to work out the spell he used, and we’ll be out of here”. Wysira stared at his back as he began to walk. A fucking hour?

“And hour,” Leliana spat. “That’s impossible! You must go now!” The ground shook, debris from the castle falling from above. Wysira pulled out her shield, pulling Sera closer so they could both be shielded from the falling stone. Sera and Bull exchanged a glance, nodding at each other.

“Ladybits… we’ve gotta go,” Sera said, prying herself out of the demon’s tight grip. She stood next to Bull, white-knuckle grip on her bow. Bull patted her back.

“We’ll take out as many as we can. Leliana… you’re the last line of defense. If any of those bastards get in here, give them hell”. He pulled out his sword, turning towards the door with his companion. Wysira stared them down.

“I won’t let you commit suicide,” she hissed, grabbing Bull’s shoulder. He stopped, before shrugging her off. Leliana pulled her back, letting Bull and Sera walk out.

“We’re already dead, Wysira,” Leliana said sternly. “The only way we live… is if this never happens”. She started following the two out.

“Cast your spell. You only have as much time as I have arrows”.


	13. Chapter 13

Wysira didn’t know how long she watched Dorian work on the spell. She just knew she lost the energy to be anxious somewhere past the 20 minute mark. He only looked up when she did- when they heard fighting that was coming closer. Leliana readied her bow, and begun her prayer.

“Though darkness closes, I am shielded by flame”. Demons and guards busted through the door. A large terror demon threw Bull’s body onto the floor, while a Shade dragged Sera’s by the arm. Wysira felt a numbness seep into her, and fat tears fell down her face before she could stop them. Leliana began firing.

“Andraste, guide me. Maker, take me to your side”. Bodies dropped like flies at Leliana’s rapid-fire. A crossbow bolt lodged itself into her shoulder, stopping her rain of arrows. Wysira tried to step forward, but Dorian grabbed her arm and all but yanked her back.

“You move, and we all die!” The rift that sent them here began to open, but Wysira’s eyes were on Leliana.

The spymaster was using her bow to push enemies back, using all of her strength through her good arm. A Venatori finally grabbed her, pulling her back to face the large, green demon’s claws.

Wysira screamed out for Leliana. The spymaster reached out towards the Herald, before the Envy demon tore its’ claws through her chest. Dorian dragged her through the rift, leaving Leliana’s corpse to the demons.

The two ended up back in the throne room, as if nothing had ever happened. Vaguely, she heard Dorian say some one-liner to Alexius, who was staring at the two in horror. Before anything else could be said, Wysira let out an animalistic growl. The familiar burn settled in her chest, and she grabbed the Magister by the neck. She squeezed, making him gasp for air.

“You failed, you pathetic cretin,” she growled, voice rasping due to the strain of the fire and smoke. “Whose hand would you rather die by- mine, or your Elder One’s?” Dorian sent a bolt of magic towards Wysira, knocking her down and freeing Alexius.

“Dorian!” “This Alexius isn’t the same one-” “He was going to be!” Alexius raised his hands in surrender, catching his breath.

“You… you won, demon. There is… no point in extending this charade”. She glared at the man, who began talking quietly to his son. The Magister and his son were taken away by Inquisition soldiers, leaving Dorian and Wysira with her group, and Fiona.

“Well, I’m glad that’s over!” Wysira glared at the seemingly-chipper mage, before turning to her group. She wiped her face, nearly being knocked over by a small, furry body. Wysira immediately felt herself calm, crouching slightly to hug them back. She purred deeply, which got a similar sound out of Danny.

They only pulled apart when more guards entered the castle. Wysira stood, watching the King and Queen of Ferelden walk into the throne room.

“Grand Enchanter,” Alistair addressed sternly. “We’d like to discuss your abuse of our hospitality”. Fiona bowed slightly as she approached, but Anora didn’t give her a chance to speak.

“When we offered the Mages sanctuary, we did not give them the right to drive people from their homes”. Fiona tried to interject, saying she never intended for this to happen, but Anora snapped at her.

“In light of your actions, good intentions are no longer enough”. “Your and followers have worn out your welcome,” Alistair continued. “Leave Ferelden, or we will make you leave”. Fiona’s face dropped, and she began to panic slightly. Wysira growled, catching the royalties’ attention. She stepped forward, placing a hand on Fiona’s shoulder.

“So, you would just dump hundreds of innocents due to the mistakes of a few?” Anora scowled, but Wysira continued. 

“I have been in many wars, and throwing out people in need does nothing for your damn country. If anything, it makes more enemies”. Alistair stepped forward.

“Are you threatening us?” Wysira sneered down at the man.

“No, I am not. I am giving you advice born from experience”. She sighed. “Either way, Fiona and her Mages will come with us”. The three looked to Wysira in shock. Fiona asked what the terms of this agreement are.

“Better than what Alexius offered, I hope. The Inquisition is better than that, yes,” Dorian asked, eyeing Wysira warily. Danny, surprisingly- or not, in Wysira’s opinion- spoke up against him.

“Did you not see the bullshit that asshole just did- and what all of these other people would do? I don’t think giving them a straight up alliance is a good idea, Wysira,” they offered.

“I agree with short stack,” Sera said. Danny glared.

“Don’t call me that”. “Yeah, yeah”.

Wysira eyed the Ferelden Royalty, then her own teammates. Turning fully to Fiona, she gave the woman her hand to shake.

“We would be honored to have you all fight, as allies, alongside the Inquisition”. Fiona looked relieved, shaking the Herald’s hand. She smiled.

“You will not regret giving us this chance, Herald”.

\---------------

Wysira entered the Chantry after finally returning to Haven. Only to find her advisors arguing, once again. Cullen’s eyes landed on her as she approached, and she held back a sigh. Of course.

“What are you thinking, turning Mages loose with no supervision! The Veil is torn open!” Wysira gave him a blank stare, blinking a few times.

“You act as if I know the significance of that”. Cullen ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Wysira ignored him.

“We need them to help us, not fear a tyranny. Do people here really have such little faith in magic and mages?” Cullen glared at her.

“You’ve never been under the influence of a demon-” She gave him a look, ears raising. “Oh, you know what I mean”. She smiled. She does. She just likes messing with people.

“There are bound to be abominations among them”. “Possession, you mean?” Cullen nodded. Wysira sighed.

“Well, yeah. That’s bound to happen if you mess with stronger magic, Commander. Possession isn’t uncommon where I’m from, either”. He squinted, asking why she’s so calm about it, then.

“Because I don’t let fear rule my common sense, you absolute buffoon”. Cullen’s face was turning a familiar, angry red. Wysira continued to stare him down, as Josephine held her hands up- as if to diffuse the situation. Cullen turned to Cassandra, silently asking her input.

“While I do not agree with the Herald’s decision, it was her’s to make. And I support it”. “She doesn’t know our ways, Seeker! Clearly, the mages of her home have a better handle on their magic!” Wysira mumbled confirmation, which got a glare from Cullen. Cassandra held a hand up.

“Her sole purpose there was to gain the Mages’ aid, and she succeeded”. Wysira nodded her thanks to Cassandra, ears twitching as footsteps approached.

“The voice of pragmatism speaks,” Dorian exclaimed. “And here I was beginning to enjoy the circular arguments”. The advisers, and Herald, barely glanced at him.

“Closing the Breach is all that matters,” Cassandra huffed, turning back to her colleagues. Wysira’s ears shot back, and she crossed her arms.

“I got a taste of what’s at stake, if we fail,” she muttered darkly. “... Let’s hope we do not”. Cassandra assured her that they will not. It did not do much to set the demon’s mind at ease, however. Leliana hummed.

“We should look into what happened in this “dark future”- the assassination of Empress Celene? A demon army?” Dorian huffed out a laugh, drawing attention to him again.

“Sounds like something a Tevinter cult might do- Orlais falls, The Imperium rises. Chaos for everyone!” Cullen sighed, rubbing his tired eyes.

“One battle at a time. It’s going to take time to organize the troops, and the Mage recruits. Let’s meet in the War Room later tonight”. He eyed Wysira.

“You better join us. None of this can happen without you”. “Well, there goes my night with my lover”. Cullen’s cheeks burned, and he scowled. He began walking off. Josephine told Wysira to meet them when she was ready- they’ll be in the War Room after dinner. Dorian said he’ll skip on the council, but definitely wanted to see the Breach up close. Wysira groaned slightly. Great- he was staying.

She waved the group off, intending on leaving the Chantry. She was tired, and wanted to go back to her cabin and take a nap with her spouse. But… she had to go check on Sera and Bull. Something was nagging at her, saying she needed to see them.

Vivienne flagged her down, first, however. Wysira swallowed a growl, coming over to the woman. Vivienne definitely did NOT look pleased.

“If Fiona and her malcontents are going to be here as allies, we need to prepare accordingly. Abominations are inevitable”. Wysira gave her a blank stare, yawning slightly.

“And you’re not telling Cullen this because…?” “Cullen does not have enough Templars. Some of the rank and file need to be trained”. Wysira massaged her temples.

“We are not going to treat them like threats, Vivienne. I get it- mages here are more scared of their magic and possession is more common here. But acting as if they’ll turn on us will only bring up more problems,” Wysira sighed. Vivienne gave her a glare, crossing her arms.

“I suggest you take this more seriously, my dear. They will be threats, if they turn into abominations”. Wysira was quiet. She knows they’re more paranoid about magic here, and originally she thought it was just a bunch of nonsense. After seeing what Alexius could do, however…

“... Make it look inconspicuous,” Wysira finally huffed. “Don’t let them know what you’re doing. We don’t need them feeling like they’re trapped”. She felt sick, telling Vivienne this, but if abominations were that dangerous… it might be for the best. Vivienne’s lips turned into an approving smile.

“I’ll talk with Cullen about it. Thank you, dear, for seeing it our way”. She felt it was the wrong way, but she nodded nonetheless. She just… wanted to get out of this building. Talk to Sera and Bull, and then see Danny.

“Before you go, darling”. Oh, Lord. “I need to know… you’ll have a hand in shaping the future. What do you see happening to Mages?” Wysira’s ears flicked back, and she continued walking.

“I’m hoping I won’t be in this universe that long, Vivienne,” she answered honestly, hurrying out of the Chantry before the woman can stop her.

Wysira breathed in the cold air, power-walking to the Tavern to see Sera. She ignored everyone else, even when they actively tried to get her attention. She merely waved at Solas and Varric, who could tell she was in no mood to chat.

Sera was in her usual spot, and seemingly flirting with one of the women that helped clean the medical tents. The woman left when she saw Wysira approach, and Sera grinned at the demon.

“Hey there, Smokey”. Wysira raised a brow, an amused smile on her face.

“You know, cause’a the smoke-breathin’,” Sera snickered. “Thought Smokey was a good one. Could always go back to “Her Gracious Ladybits”, though”. Wysira chuckled, leaning on the wall next to Sera.

“Both are good, dear. I won’t be here long, I just… wanted to check on you, after the whole ordeal at the castle”. Sera sneered slightly, taking a swig of her drink.

“Ugh, all that shite put me in a bad mood. Just wish things would go back to normal,” she sighed, voice growing slightly hopeful and wistful. “A nice, profitable normal”. Wysira snorted, before Sera continued. 

“All’a that was another reason the mages and templars need to be sat down and told off!” “Apparently, the conclave proved it wasn’t that easy”. Sera grinned.

“Yes, it is”. “It is?” “No one yelled it real loud that it isn’t- so why’re ya actin’ like it is? They’re too busy yellin’ at each other to look up where the real issue is,” Sera huffed, pointing up to the roof to gesture to the Breach. Wysira smiled slightly.

“And you think it should be simple?” “Why not? Tell one of ‘em to shut up, and the others gotta follow, right?” Wysira chuckled.

“God, I wish it did work like that”. Sera giggled. She grinned up at the demon.

“So, puttin’ it all back in place- sound good to you, All Touched Lady Herald?” Sera waggled her brows a bit, making the older woman laugh again. Sera felt her cheeks heat up at the deep noise.

“Oh, I’ll definitely enjoy having you around, sweetheart,” Wysira said, smile turning from playful to a bit flirty. Sera swallowed thickly. “I hope you’ll feel the same, Sera, dear”.

“Kinda. Suppose. Maybe,” she stammered, hiding her blush behind another sip of her drink. Wysira started to walk out, saying she still needs to check on Bull.

“See ya later, Herald!” Hm… “Herald”... Sera’s going to have to do something about that.

Heading out of the main village, Wysira found Bull’s small camp. He was sitting around a fire pit, but no one else was with him. So, Wysira took the seat to his right. Wordlessly, he handed her a cup. She took it, and took a deep drink of whatever it was. She didn’t even flinch at the burn it caused. He snorted.

“Woman after my own heart,” he laughed, and she nudged his side. The two sat in silence for a moment, Wysira swirling the drink in her cup, before looking at him.

“How are you feeling, after the incident in Redcliffe?” He grunted slightly.

“Freaked out, honestly. Time travel shit? Not what I signed up for”. She grinned slightly.

“You signed up for everything, when you joined an interdimensional demon”. The look on his face made her laugh loudly, as if someone had just told him that they just took a shit on his drapes.

“Don’t remind me,” he muttered, taking a drink of his own booze. He glanced at her, seeing her staring into the fire.

“... You good, boss? Wanna talk about it?” She seemed to snap out of whatever stupor she was in, a small sigh ghosting through the air.

“It was… awful, Bull”. He set his drink down, head fully turned to her. She was still staring into the fire.

“Everyone… everything was dead. You and Sera were… infected with that horrible shit. Danny was…” She set her drink down, twirling the wedding ring around her finger. A nervous tick she had. He didn’t say anything.

“Before Dorian and I came back… they threw your bodies in, like they were nothing. I just… had to come out here and make sure you two were alright”. She ran a hand through her hair, swiping it around her horns.

“I know you two are alright- you’re not actually dead- but… I couldn’t relax until I checked up on you both”. He nodded in understanding.

“I get where you’re coming from, but… why today? You were with us the entire trip back. What brought this on, now?” She was quiet.

“... Paranoia, mostly,” she answered honestly. “I’ve lost… a lot of people who were… seemingly okay, after a big event. I just… didn’t want to come in and find one of you gone”. He brought his hand to her back, hesitating slightly before patting her upper back. She flinched, arching her back away from him. He pulled his hand away, then put it on her shoulder instead. She seemed to relax.

“I get it, I really do”. She waited for the “but”.

“You check on us as often as you need to, boss. And if you ever need a drink to take the edge off, come find me. I’ll open my special stash for you”. She smiled slightly, the offer of the drink reminding her of her friends.

God, she missed Requa…

“Thank you, Bull. I appreciate it,” she said, a small purr coming from her. She finally stood after finishing her drink.

“I need to go check on Danny. If I don’t see them before my meeting tonight, I’ll have more to worry about than trying to close the Breach”. He snorted slightly, only for it to be cut off when she gave him a kiss on the cheek, telling him she’ll see him later.

She hadn’t thought anything about it. Lust Demons were very affectionate people, and very open. That, and with how much he reminded her of Requa, she just immediately felt friendly with him.

Bull watched her go, eye on her hips as she walked, before trailing up her back. He smirked slightly, tipping his cup back and downing the rest of his booze. She’s, definitely, an interesting woman. He wouldn’t mind following her, for a while longer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, but Wysira needed a break from all the Plot(tm) for a hot second. A small look into Wysira's and Danny's relationship :3c

Wysira entered the cabin she shared with her spouse, letting out a loud groan of annoyance. She kicked off her boots, and threw her coat onto the rack nearby. The lump of blankets on the bed began to move, when the person in there realized she was inside.

Danny’s furry face popped out of the blankets, eyes bleary and a little unfocused. Wysira smiled slightly, letting her hair down fully.

“Sorry, dear, did I wake you?” Danny grunted, confirming that she did. She could tell that they didn’t care too much, though.

“I snagged you a tub to use- it’s already full of water, but it might be a bit cold,” Danny said, nodding to the tub that was sitting near the fire. Wysira went over to the water, testing the temperature. She sneered slightly, going over and grabbing a stone off of her desk. She infused the runed stone with magic, before tossing it into the water.

While that heats up, she began to get undressed. Danny whistled approvingly. She rolled her eyes, going to lock the door and then cover the windows.

Danny watched their wife move, taking her clothes off as she walked. They began to purr, just content in watching her.

“Do you want to join me, sweetheart,” Wysira asked, removing the heating stone once the water was at a nice temperature. Danny looked at the tub as she stepped in.

“You sure you want a fur bath?” “I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t”. Danny snickered, before getting up. Both of them were filthy, and a nice bath with their hot wife? Hell yeah.

They were stripped in record time, shivering slightly at the cold, before all but running to the bath. Wysira laughed at the distressed Skyglancer, wrapping her arms around them once they were in the tub.

“Shut UP, woman”. “Make me, you little sewer rat,” Wysira purred, kissing their cheek. Despite trying to look annoyed, Danny began purring. Wysira copied the noise, leaning against the back of the tub. Her spouse flopped against her chest, the two just enjoying the water together.

“... How are you doing, after the trip to Redcliffe,” Wysira asked, moving to actually start washing herself. Danny moved slightly, grabbing their soap to do the same.

“I’m stressed as fuck,” Danny answered honestly. “I was ready to throw down with Alexius”. Wysira paused, remembering that was the reason Danny was dead in the dark future. Danny felt her still, and turned to look at her.

“What?” Her ears drooped slightly.

“Danny… if something ever happens to me, please don’t… become reckless”. Their ears perked curiously. Clearly, something prompted that. They gave her a curious look.

“... The dark future we were sent to,” she started, voice quiet. “After I had… disappeared. The… other Bull told me that you had attacked Alexius, and…” she trailed off. They could gather what happened. Danny’s ears drooped as Wysira slowly went back to washing herself.

They leaned over, pressing their forehead against her shoulder. She purred softly, knowing that was their equivalent of a kiss. When you have a snout that you can’t really pucker, you make due. She moved her head, kissing the top of theirs’ lovingly.

“I know someone else that’s stressed,” Danny said, a small grin on their face. “And probably hungry, too”. Wysira paused again, thinking back to the man’s soul she devoured in the other future. She smiled bitterly, knowing she’d have to find ways to continue doing that, now that she didn’t have her synthetic food to keep her satisfied.

“Not as hungry as you’d think,” she laughed, grabbing a jug to pour water over her filthy hair. Danny frowned slightly.

“Let me rephrase: I’m horny and I wanna eat some PUSSY,” they said, yelling the last word so loud some poor Chantry sister that happened to be walking by gasped in shock. Wysira laughed loudly, scolding her spouse for yelling that so loudly.

“God, I hate you,” Wysira chuckled, washing her hair. They scooted over, wrapping their arms around her waist.

“Danny, at least let me wash up, first. I’m filthy”. They huffed jokingly, before moving back to the other side of the tub. They got out, shaking their fur out before drying off. They watched her, bundled up in the quilt on the bed, as she washed her hair. Their ears drooped slightly, a loving smile crossing their face.

God, they loved this woman.

When she finished rinsing, she got out of the bath and dried herself off with a towel. She pulled out the runed stone to use later, before joining Danny on the bed. Neither of them bothered to get dressed. They didn’t need to go anywhere, yet, and the fire made the cabin fairly warm.

They laid together, Wysira idly combing her fingers through the thicker fur on their head. They purred softly.

“You sure you wouldn’t wanna do anything?” “You’ll need your strength for the Breach, dear, and I ate while we were in Redcliffe”. Their ears perked up.

“When?” She was silent, fingers still on their scalp. She sighed slightly.

“While we were in the dark future,” she answered. “I devoured someone’s soul”. She’ll never admit how good it felt. She knew she’d have to do it, soon, as there was no synthetic energy to feed from. She’ll need to either try and remake it, here, or just… ask Leliana for their more deserving prisoners. That’s not a conversation she’s looking forward to.

“... You alright?” “I’m fine, Danny. Just… a little distraught, I suppose. It’s been a… long time, since I had to do that”. They wrapped their arms around her, laying their head on her chest.

A loud knocking jolted them both out of their dozing state, making Wysira grumble. Danny growled.

“WHAT,” they yelled, startling the poor elf on the other side of the door. The man said Wysira was needed in the war room- that it was time to plan their assault on the Breach. The demon sighed, dismissing the man, before standing. Danny huffed, following her lead and getting dressed.

“Danny… Will… you accompany me to this meeting?” They could hear the underlying fear in her voice. Usually, she can hide it fairly well. After being together for so long, they can tell when she’s getting upset.

“Of course. Like hell I’d let you go alone, anyway”. She smiled slightly, putting on her armor.

Danny followed her out, holding her hand as they went to the Chantry. People still gave them looks, and whispered behind their backs. A demon, consorting with what they perceive to be a monster. Unnatural. Disgusting, to some. Unbefitting of the Herald of Andraste.

Eh… fuck ‘em.

Vivienne gave them both a side glance, but didn’t acknowledge the two beyond that. Thank God- Danny hated the woman. Wysira claims to like her well enough, but Danny just hates the whole uptight schtick.

Cullen and Josephine were surprised to see Danny in the war room, and then Cullen looked angry.

“What is he doing here-” Wysira cut him off with a harsh growl.

“They, Commander. And they are here with me. As my fate with this Breach business involves them, as much as it does myself, I deem them necessary to be part of this council”. Wysira and Danny gave him a shared look, daring him to speak up. Cullen growled, but looked down at the map.

“That’s what I thought, bitch,” Danny mumbled, quiet enough that only Wysira would hear. She snickered slightly, standing at her side of the table.

“The Mages are ready to go to the Breach, then,” Wysira finally asked, breaking the awkward atmosphere. Cullen straightened up, getting to business. He confirmed that they were, and that they’re ready to move out on her signal. Wysira sighed slightly, holding Danny’s hand under the edge of the table.

“I want medics at the ready, as well, in case anyone gets injured- either from demons, or…” she flexed her Marked hand “... other accidents”. Josephine made note of her request, saying she’ll alert the village’s medics as soon as they were done.

“Is there anything else that we need to address, before we rally the troops- so to speak,” Wysira asked, looking at her advisors.

“... Yes, actually,” Leliana started. “What will you be doing, Herald, after the Breach is sealed”. Wysira tensed slightly, jaw clenching.

“... We will be leaving this world,” Wysira answered, glancing at her spouse at her side. “Danny and I do not belong here. I’m… too old to be here, shaping the future of a universe that I know nothing about. I leave that to the experts of this place”. Cullen glanced at her Marked hand, silently asking what she’ll do about that. She saw the look, balling that fist.

“This… will be examined by my eldest daughters. The eldest of my triplets is Arch Mage of the Nikitian Mage’s College, and her sisters are the top teachers, as well. I’m sure other mages will want to look at this mark, but-” “We need OUR scholars to examine it,” Cullen argued.

“This magic is from the Fade- letting you leave with it is reckless”. Wysira gave him a dull look.

“Mages in my universe are much more willing to actually examine it, Cullen, instead of fear it and lock me away”. His jaw snapped shut. “At the very least, my arm will be amputated and then I will be free of this cursed mark. I can live my last three hundred years in peace”. She began to walk out, leading Danny to the door.

“Send the soldiers and mages to the Breach. I’m ready to get out of this place”.


End file.
